


A twist of feelings

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il suo maledetto orgoglio gli rendeva difficile esporre quanto aveva da dire, specialmente perché si trattava di Dante. I suoi rapporti con lui non erano stati esattamente rose e fiori e per di più per sua stessa natura Nero non era incline a chiedere aiuto agli altri.<br/>Gli occorsero alcuni momenti prima che riuscisse a pronunciare poche fatidiche parole: «Devo chiederti un favore».<br/>Mettere in fila quelle quattro semplici parole fu l’impresa più ardua mai affrontata. Persino lo scontro con Sua Santità diventava una fatica ridicola in confronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _348\. Tempi disperati, rimedi disperati_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 3790 (FiumiDiParole)

La luce del tramonto entrava dalle finestre del bar, tingendo di rosso le pareti ed il bancone. Le ombre si erano moltiplicate con l'abbassarsi del disco solare sull'orizzonte e nel locale adesso regnava un'atmosfera di stasi pressoché assoluta in virtù dei pochi avventori che c’erano a quell'ora: la maggior parte delle persone erano a casa a cenare, com’era giusto che fosse.  
Nero era seduto in un angolo isolato, da solo ad un tavolino, e guardava sovrappensiero fuori della vetrina. Con la mano umana girava distrattamente la cannuccia all'interno della sua bibita ghiacciata, mentre l’altra mano era ben nascosta alla vista sotto al tavolino, coperta dalla manica lunga del suo cappotto blu.  
Con lo stivale sinistro continuava a toccare il borsone blu scuro che teneva appoggiato sul pavimento, di fianco al muro, come se avesse timore che se ne andasse autonomamente da qualche parte.  
Sembrava aspettare con trepidazione qualcuno.  
 _«Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco...»_ rifletté. Non aveva l’orologio, per cui non poteva dire quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era arrivato lì né tantomeno quanto ne mancava all’incontro che aveva in programma; tuttavia era parecchio nervoso, si vedeva dal modo in cui cambiava ogni volta postura e dagli occhi che si posavano in continuazione sulla porta d'ingresso, sperando di intravedere la familiare figura apparire dall’altra parte delle vetrate.  
 _«Non sarà mica in ritardo?!»_ pensò, cominciando a picchiettare irritato le dita sul tavolo. Sorseggiò la sua bibita con la cannuccia, posando gli occhi sulla superficie del tavolo. Stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi: non era mai stato un tipo molto paziente.  
All'improvviso udì il campanellino appeso alla porta suonare e subito i suoi occhi corsero a vedere chi fosse entrato. I suoi occhi azzurri s’illuminarono nel vedere che la persona che era appena arrivata era quella che stava aspettando.  
«Ehilà!» salutò quest’ultima alzando un braccio e sventolando due dita in un saluto che aveva un che di militaresco: aveva individuato subito Nero. Del resto, non era certo cosa comune trovare un ragazzo della sua età con i capelli completamente bianchi. Persino lui li aveva ancora neri quand’aveva la sua età.  
Nero rispose con un cenno della mano mentre l'avventore gli si avvicinava.  
«Ciao, Dante» salutò a propria volta non appena l'albino si fu avvicinato al suo tavolo.  
Dante spostò la sedia libera dirimpetto al ragazzo e si sedette con un atteggiamento di deliberata arroganza ed egocentrismo, come se tutti lì dentro stessero prestando attenzione solamente a lui.  
In effetti, appena si fu seduto, una cameriera castana ed esile, molto giovane, si avvicinò al loro tavolo e chiese cosa desiderasse il nuovo venuto, guardandolo con molto interesse.  
«Un gelato alla fragola» disse quest’ultimo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e scontata del mondo.  
La cameriera annuì senza nemmeno prendere un appunto sul taccuino che aveva in mano - c’era così poca gente che non c’era il rischio di confondere le ordinazioni - quindi si allontanò, lasciando Nero e Dante da soli.  
Il più giovane sorseggiò un po’ della sua bibita.  
«Sei in ritardo» accusò Nero in tono minaccioso.  
Dante scrollò le spalle e sorrise.  
«Ho dovuto sbrigare un’incombenza venendo qui» si giustificò. Dal sorrisetto che gli increspò per un attimo le labbra Nero ipotizzò si fosse trattato di qualche demone. Erano le uniche incombenze di cui si occupasse.  
Dante si divertiva uccidendo i demoni al pari di un bambino al luna park. Pareva avere una specie di raccapricciante ossessione nel voler giocare con i suoi avversari e trattarli alla stregua di pupazzetti, protraendo il combattimento quanto più gli era possibile non impegnandosi al massimo per poi farla finita una volta stufo del suo giocattolino.  
Per Nero invece la caccia ai demoni era gratificante più che divertente. L’unico divertimento che poteva trovarci era quando si batteva con demoni veramente tosti.  
La cameriera di poco prima si ripresentò portando su un vassoio una coppetta di vetro a forma di stretta ed alta corolla di fiore dentro alla quale faceva bella mostra di sé una grossa porzione di gelato alla fragola guarnito molto artisticamente con grossi pezzi di fragola.  
«Il suo gelato, e scusi per l'attesa» disse la ragazza con voce cordiale, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo.  
Con la coda dell'occhio Dante la seguì, osservando la sua minigonna aderente. Non era una novità che si atteggiasse a dongiovanni e Nero ne era ben consapevole. La cosa non gli aveva mai creato grandi problemi prima di allora; tuttavia, in quel frangente trovò quel comportamento molto fastidioso.  
«Smettila di guardarle il culo» gli intimò Nero a bassa voce e in tono irritato, sforzandosi di non farsi sentire dalla ragazza in questione. Non aveva intenzione di attirarsi addosso attenzioni inutili, anzi, meno veniva notato dalle altre persone presenti nel bar e meno c’era pericolo che qualcuno si accorgesse che aveva una mano non proprio normale posata sulle gambe.  
«Ah, scusa. Vuoi mettere tu una minigonna come quella, così guardo _il tuo_ culo?» disse Dante stringendosi nelle spalle con fare arrendevole, posando gli occhi azzurri sul giovane viso del suo interlocutore. Un sorriso beffardo comparve a deformargli la sottile linea delle labbra.  
«Che cosa diavolo c’entra?!» sbottò irato, disgustato dalla sola idea di mettere una minigonna del genere «Da quando sei diventato un pervertito del genere?» aggiunse, cercando di abbassare ulteriormente la voce a dispetto della sua indignazione crescente.  
«Sai, ho di meglio da fare che star qui a farmi insultare da te per una battuta...» controbatté Dante facendo per alzarsi, ma Nero si affrettò a dire: «No, ehi aspetta. Guarda che hai cominciato te».  
Dante si bloccò in una posizione a metà tra il seduto e la postura eretta, guardando dall’alto il suo compagno con l’aria di chi stava aspettando qualcosa di preciso.  
Nero ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno pieno di astio: stava aspettando che arrivasse al sodo del discorso e lui non si sentiva ancora pronto. Il suo maledetto orgoglio gli rendeva difficile esporre quanto aveva da dire, specialmente perché si trattava di Dante. I suoi rapporti con lui non erano stati esattamente rose e fiori e per di più per sua stessa natura Nero non era incline a chiedere aiuto agli altri.  
Gli occorsero alcuni momenti prima che riuscisse a pronunciare poche fatidiche parole: «Devo chiederti un favore».  
Mettere in fila quelle quattro semplici parole fu l’impresa più ardua mai affrontata. Persino lo scontro con Sua Santità diventava una fatica ridicola in confronto.  
Si sforzò di mantenere un atteggiamento il più serio possibile, anche se avvertiva un calore per niente voluto aggredirgli il collo e risalirgli lentamente verso le guance. Si sentiva parecchio a disagio, però cercava di non darlo a vedere.  
Dante si risedette e si portò alla bocca una porzione di gelato come se la sua minaccia di andarsene non ci fosse mai stata.  
«Che genere di favore?» indagò, le sopracciglia inarcate sugli occhi azzurri colmi di genuina curiosità. Dal suo tono di voce non si capiva che tipo di richiesta si immaginava Nero stesse per porgli.  
Nero sorseggiò un’altra volta dal suo bicchiere prima di decidersi a parlare: «Puoi ospitarmi per qualche giorno?».  
La domanda colse così di sorpresa Dante che gli occorse qualche momento perché il suo cervello recepisse ed elaborasse la richiesta. Infine, domandò: «E perché? Non abiti con Kyrie?».  
Ciò detto si dedicò a cogliere un pezzetto di fragola mentre attendeva la risposta del suo interlocutore.  
Nero abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto. Nel suo sguardo balenarono momentaneamente ira e tristezza allo stesso tempo.  
«Mi ha lasciato» dichiarò mestamente. Nella sua voce l’altro colse anche un sottile cenno di rancore.  
«Si è stancata di aspettarti dopo ogni caccia ai demoni?» ironizzò Dante appoggiandosi con nonchalance allo schienale della sedia, accavallando le gambe.  
Nero estrasse la pistola e gliela puntò contro con uno scatto pieno d'ira. La punta della sua canna andò a cozzare contro l’imboccatura della pistola nera che Dante aveva prontamente estratto per riflesso.  
Si fissarono per alcuni momenti. Negli occhi del più giovane lampeggiava pura ira; in quelli dell’altro semplice sfida.  
Tutti gli altri avventori si erano voltati e li fissavano atterriti dalla paura. La cameriera si era acquattata dietro il bancone, il panno col quale stava asciugando alcuni bicchieri appena lavati ancora stretto in mano.  
Nessuno disse niente: erano tutti troppo terrorizzati dall’idea di ritrovarsi con un buco aperto nella testa se solo avessero intimato a quei due giovanotti di lasciar cadere le pistole.  
«Mettila via ragazzino, prima che qualcuno si faccia del male» esclamò Dante con voce calma.  
Nero esitò, allettato dal pensiero di sparare sul serio per quel suo commento poco gradito; tuttavia, la presenza di altre persone oltre a loro gli fece cambiare idea, perciò rinfoderò l'arma emettendo un verso stizzito.  
Il suo interlocutore fece altrettanto e tutti gli altri clienti si affrettarono a finire di consumare quel che stavano bevendo e mangiando per pagare e squagliarsela da quel posto. Nessuno era interessato a finire coinvolto in una sparatoria.  
«Mi spiace per la tua fidanzata» riprese il discorso Dante, cercando di mostrarsi più comprensivo nei confronti di quel ragazzino irascibile: gli scocciava mostrarsi armato di fronte a umani che non costituivano un pericolo per lui.  
«Mi ha detto che deve... _riflettere_ sulla nostra relazione, quindi dovrebbe essere una sistemazione temporanea...» spiegò Nero.  
Dirlo gli faceva male. Era ancora profondamente innamorato di Kyrie e ripensare a quel che era avvenuto in casa di lei solo poche ore prima non lo metteva affatto di buonumore. Non capiva perché lei avesse deciso di lasciarlo: fino a quella mattina era stato tutto normale tra di loro.  
«Non hai proprio altri posti dove andare?» chiese Dante, riprendendo a mangiare il suo gelato.  
«Avevo casa a Fortuna, ma con la distruzione della città è andata distrutta anche quella...» ammise Nero.  
«E non hai i soldi per comprarti un appartamento in città...?» insistette l’altro. Per cacciare demoni c’erano persone che pagavano veramente bene - anche se lui era perennemente al verde per via dei numerosi debiti contratti con quasi tutte le persone che conosceva.  
«Li ho spesi quasi tutti per sistemare l’appartamento di Kyrie» replicò il ragazzo. Non sembrava molto felice di rispondere a quelle domande, come si evinceva bene dalla stretta attorno al suo bicchiere così forte da fargli sbiancare le nocche. Era notevole che l’oggetto non si fosse ancora frantumato nella sua presa.  
Probabilmente - ipotizzò Dante - era irritato dal fatto che le risposte che stava dando lo stavano facendo sembrare un totale idiota.  
Dopo la distruzione di Fortuna e dell’Ordine, sia lui sia Kyrie avevano dovuto cercare casa da un’altra parte ed erano andati assieme. La ragazza aveva trovato un appartamento sfitto da poco che però versava in condizioni disastrate e così lui aveva utilizzato quasi tutti i suoi risparmi per rendere quell’accozzaglia di stanze umide e spoglie un’abitazione modesta ma accogliente.  
In quel momento però desiderava veramente tanto di non averlo fatto.  
Dante leccò il suo cucchiaio, ripulendolo dagli ultimi residui di gelato, osservando poi il riflesso del sole sull’acciaio. Mandò un sospiro.  
«Okay, se proprio non hai altri posti in cui andare, puoi venire a stare da me» decise semplicemente, posando il cucchiaio nella coppetta vuota. Il metallo tintinnò a contatto con il vetro.  
«Cosa?! Davvero?» domandò Nero.  
La sua decisione pareva averlo colto totalmente di sorpresa.  
«Sì, perché? Dovevo dirti di no e lasciarti andare a dormire sotto un ponte? Sono sempre in tempo per farlo...» rispose Dante.  
«No, cioè...» iniziò l’altro, interrompendosi poiché non sapeva come andare avanti. Fece una pausa e ci riprovò: «Non pensavo che ti saresti convinto così facilmente...».  
In parte era vero: un lato di lui pensava che avrebbe dovuto supplicarlo e scongiurarlo un’infinità di volte prima di riuscire a strappargli un “sì”. L’altra parte, invece, era contenta che avesse deciso di dargliela vinta subito, così da risparmiargli umiliazioni frustranti. Soprattutto, quella stessa parte era stata certa che Dante avrebbe capito il suo problema, sicurezza che Nero non sapeva se interpretare in senso positivo o negativo.  
«In realtà non ho voglia di tirarla per le lunghe» spiegò Dante stiracchiandosi mentre si alzava «Altrimenti avresti dovuto pregarmi in ginocchio per ottenere il mio aiuto, ragazzino» aggiunse sogghignando.  
Esattamente il tipo di comportamento che Nero si aspettava da una persona come lui. Era contento di sapere che poteva fare ancora affidamento sul proprio intuito per capire come lui avrebbe potuto reagire a determinate situazioni o richieste.  
Dante sbadigliò vistosamente nonostante la mano dietro la quale tentò di nascondere il gesto.  
Nero non ebbe il tempo per formulare nemmeno una battuta, perché l’uomo esclamò: «Che noia...! Forza, andiamo».  
«Andiamo di già a casa tua?» chiese Nero spiazzato, alzandosi in piedi e chinandosi a prendere il suo borsone.  
«No, certo che no. È ancora presto» asserì Dante. Dal tono sembrava reputare la domanda del ragazzo decisamente stupida.  
Senza aggiungere altro, si avviò verso il bancone.  
Pagarono il conto ed uscirono, con sommo sollievo del proprietario; dopodiché s'incamminarono nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella da cui Nero era arrivato.  
Il ragazzo camminava in silenzio, la mano demoniaca cacciata in tasca e l'espressione triste e pensosa rivolta al marciapiede sotto i suoi piedi. Continuava a pensare a Kyrie.  
Di fianco a lui, Dante camminava a testa alta, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo rilassato che vagava sui negozi presenti sui due lati opposti della strada, evidentemente in cerca di uno in particolare.  
Il sole era quasi sparito oltre l'orizzonte ed il cielo iniziava ad imbrunire. Il colore di transizione che tingeva la volta celeste in quel momento diveniva palesemente più scuro con l'incedere dei minuti.  
«Ehi, siamo arrivati».  
Nero si sentì strattonare per un braccio dall'altro.  
«Ehi!» sbottò, svincolandosi dalla sua presa e guardando l'edificio dinanzi al quale si erano fermati: si trattava senz'altro di un locale notturno, a giudicare dall'assenza di vetrine e dalla luminosa insegna al neon rosa fenicottero che campeggiava sopra l'entrata.  
«Questo non è il tuo ufficio» constatò Nero, sentendosi preso in giro.  
«Ti ho già detto che è presto per rincasare» gli ricordò Dante con un sospiro esasperato, guardandolo: la sua espressione corrucciata la diceva lunga su come si stesse sentendo.  
«Ehi, cos'è quel broncio?» esclamò ilare, premendogli una mano sulla testa e scompigliandogli con vigore i capelli.  
«Non sono un ragazzino!» protestò Nero allontanandogli il braccio, infastidito da quel suo comportamento «Che cosa ci facciamo qui? Ci sono dei demoni?».  
Forse trucidare qualche demone gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare Kyrie, almeno per un po'.  
«Se consideri l'alcol un demone allora sì, siamo venuti a caccia di demoni» replicò il più grande, puntellandosi i pugni sui fianchi con soddisfazione.  
Nero gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso, ma lo seguì senza lamentarsi all'interno del locale.  
Al momento c'era poca gente e poco rumore, ma l’atmosfera da night club c’era già tutta ed era pressoché sicuro che ben presto la situazione sarebbe cambiata radicalmente.  
Dante si accomodò su uno degli sgabelli al bancone e Nero si sedette di fianco a lui, posandosi il borsone tra le gambe.  
«Due birre» chiese il maggiore al barista.  
«Io non ho sete» protestò Nero non appena l'uomo si fu allontanato.  
«Non sono mai stato mollato da una fidanzata» gli disse l'altro, portandosi una mano a sostenere il mento mentre si voltava a guardare il suo temporaneo coinquilino «Però so che l'alcol aiuta a dimenticare».  
Nero dovette convenire con lui, almeno su quel punto: era cosa risaputa che bere aiutava a dimenticare. Se per scordare Kyrie non poteva ammazzare demoni perché non ce n'erano, poteva sempre ripiegare su una buona sbronza.  
Il barista tornò con due grossi boccali di birra traboccanti di schiuma, che posò con un gesto violento davanti a loro.  
Entrambi afferrarono il manico e bevvero un lungo sorso senza scambiarsi una parola.  
Mentre posava il boccale, con la coda dell'occhio Dante notò che Nero invece continuava ad ingurgitare la sua birra.  
Un sorrisetto gli increspò le labbra, ma il suo compagno non lo notò, troppo impegnato ad affogare il suo dolore nella birra.  
«Barista, altre due birre!» ordinò a gran voce Dante.

Terminato che ebbe di tracannare il sesto boccale, Nero sbatté il contenitore vuoto sul bancone con forza.  
Il locale adesso era nel pieno delle sue attività notturne: c'erano cameriere in abiti succinti, coppiette che si strusciavano ai tavoli e gruppi di ragazzi che facevano baccano, ubriachi fradici.  
Anche Dante aveva bevuto diversi boccali di birra ed era su di giri, ma non erano ancora abbastanza per mandarlo completamente fuori.  
«Kyrie...» biascicò Nero, appoggiando la testa sul bancone «Kyrie» chiamò ancora, mentre dai lati dei suoi occhi cominciavano a tracimare lacrime.  
Era palesemente sbronzo: se fosse stato pienamente cosciente di sé, non avrebbe mai pianto così spudoratamente davanti a lui.  
«Che scena commovente...» commentò a mezza voce Dante, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Nero gli cacciò via il braccio, rimettendosi con la schiena dritta.  
«Non mi toccare i capelli!» esclamò stizzito «Non t'intromettere!».  
«Ti manca così tanto la tua fidanzata ragazzino, eh?» lo provocò apertamente l’altro, ignorando quanto aveva appena detto e bevendo un po' della sua birra.  
Nero digrignò i denti ed infilò la mano sotto il suo cappotto per tirare fuori la pistola, ma nell'impeto di estrarla cadde in avanti, addosso a Dante.   
«Ehi, ragazzo sta' attento...!» lo rimproverò quest'ultimo, cercando di rimetterlo diritto, ma iniziò a sentirsi tirare le maniche della giacca dal suo giovane compagno.  
«Kyrie... non c'è più...» frignò Nero, stringendo convulsamente le dita attorno al tessuto rosso dell'indumento.  
Protese il collo e, gli occhi arrossati e l'espressione confusa e disperata, congiunse la bocca con quella di Dante, mordendogli il labbro inferiore con ferocia, quasi a volerlo punire per qualche immaginaria cattiveria che aveva fatto a suo danno.  
Dante lo afferrò per i fianchi, togliendoselo di dosso con un po' di fatica, quindi lo mise in piedi davanti a sé. Il più giovane barcollò, appoggiandosi pesantemente al bancone per non crollare a terra.  
L’altro si alzò a propria volta, constatando di non essere molto stabile sulle gambe neppure lui per via della birra che si era scolato; tuttavia, era ancora abbastanza lucido e in forze per tornare in ufficio in posizione eretta e senza bisogno di aiuto.  
La stessa cosa non si poteva dire del suo compagno.  
«Kyrie... Dante... lasciami» biascicò quest’ultimo confuso, cercando di aggrapparsi di nuovo a lui.  
Dante si stava sorprendendo di quel suo insolito atteggiamento appiccicoso nei suoi confronti. Sembrava un consumato amante ossessionato dal proprio partner.  
 _«E io che pensavo fosse eterosessuale...»_ si ritrovò a pensare mentre, dopo aver pagato, afferrava il giovane e se lo caricava sulla schiena, mettendosi in spalla la sua borsa.  
Uscì a fatica dal locale, tra spintoni ed occasionali barcollamenti che però non rischiarono di farlo cadere a terra.  
La Devil May Cry non distava molto da lì. Era uno dei motivi per cui quando voleva ubriacarsi sul serio sceglieva quel bar invece di altri.  
«Non reggi per niente l'alcol, ragazzo...» commentò in tono beffardo.  
Nero, dietro di lui, affondò il viso nella sua spalla sinistra ed iniziò a strusciarsi contro la sua schiena, mugolando ad ogni movimento. Dante percepiva distintamente il leggero rigonfiamento tra le sue gambe che gli premeva contro il fondo della schiena.  
 _«S'è eccitato...?»_ si domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio con perplessità: Kyrie era una femmina e lui l'amava, date le condizioni in cui si era ridotto dopo essere stato abbandonato da lei. Probabilmente - _molto_ probabilmente - avevano anche fatto l'amore assieme. Come era possibile allora che un semplice bacio e qualche strusciatina contro la sua schiena riuscissero ad eccitarlo...?  
Fatto stava che anche Dante iniziò ad eccitarsi per riflesso, avvertendo il pene duro del più giovane così pericolosamente vicino al suo sedere. Non era affatto nelle sue intenzioni attuali fare l'amore con lui, ma essere provocato in modo così spudorato non lo aiutava a mantenere i suoi propositi insolitamente mansueti.  
Arrivarono pochi minuti più tardi alla sua agenzia, per sua fortuna: non avrebbe sopportato ancora a lungo le strusciate languide ed i mugolii intensi di Nero senza reagire.  
Aprì la porta e posò da una parte la borsa, facendo scendere il giovanotto dalla propria schiena.  
«Ragazzino, faresti meglio a...?!».  
Fu interrotto dalla lingua di Nero, che gli venne infilata in bocca con malagrazia e foga convulsa.  
Nero si spinse contro il suo corpo e la sbronza - la sua e quella dell'altro, anche se meno forte - fece il resto: il più giovane praticamente cadde addosso al più vecchio, spingendolo sdraiato sul pavimento.  
Dante gli infilò una gamba tra le sue e la piegò fino a toccargli l'erezione. Così facendo gli strappò un gemito soffocato ma ben udibile.  
Nero gli tastò il petto con la mano demoniaca, scendendo sempre più giù fino al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, che strappò letteralmente via assieme alla parte frontale dei suoi boxer.  
Le sue dita luminose ed aguzze si chiusero attorno al suo pene ed iniziò a masturbarlo convulsamente con movimenti affrettati.  
Dante si inarcò e morse la lingua di Nero, poi gli mise la propria in bocca, leccandogli il palato e i denti con molto più metodo di lui.  
I due rimasero lì a terra per un po', poi finalmente il più grande decise di agire: spinse via Nero da sopra di sé e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi i pantaloni. Gli palpò le natiche nude, trovandole di suo gradimento; poi lo penetrò senza alcuna grazia, neppure un briciolo di preparazione.  
Nero lanciò un vero e proprio ululato di dolore che era più che giustificato, ma Dante non si fermò: adesso che era eccitato, non aveva intenzione di fermarsi finché non fosse venuto, appagando il suo desiderio.  
«Dante...!» chiamò il più giovane ansimando, senza più fiato.  
«Non mi fermo, scordatelo ragazzino. L'hai voluto te!» replicò l'altro con fermezza, spingendosi nel suo corpo con poderosi e secchi colpi di bacino.  
Nero iniziò a gemere a voce alta, le palpebre calate a mezz'asta sugli occhi e i pugni serrati per cercare di resistere al dolore della penetrazione. Non gli occorse molto affinché raggiungesse l'orgasmo: venne con un gemito più acuto degli altri, schizzando il proprio seme sul pavimento.  
Dante si stava divertendo, anche se in realtà non gli aveva offerto ospitalità per approfittarsi di lui in quella maniera.  
Venne poco dopo anche lui. Avvertendo l'orgasmo imminente, si schiacciò contro il sedere del ragazzo e gli riversò dentro tutto il suo sperma.  
Nero tremò ed emise un'ulteriore sequenza di bassi gemiti affaticati e brevi tanto quanto i suoi respiri pieni d'affanno, poi si rannicchiò sul pavimento.  
«Kyrie...» borbottò di nuovo - Dante aveva perso il conto di quante volte gli avesse sentito pronunciare quel nome da quando aveva tracannato il primo boccale di birra. Dalla voce spezzata sembrava stesse piangendo o che se non altro ci fosse molto vicino.  
Dato che, nonostante si sforzasse di nasconderlo, Dante aveva il cuore tenero e sensibile, decise che per quella notte avevano fatto tardi abbastanza. Uscì dal suo corpo e gli posò una mano su una spalla, cercando di tirarlo su.  
«Ragazzino, credo che per te sia arrivata l'ora di andare a letto» esclamò con un tono paterno che non si era mai sentito usare «Eh, sto proprio invecchiando...» commentò un momento dopo, mentre, riacquisita la postura eretta, si piegava ad afferrare il suo ospite.  
«Lasciami giù! No... fermo...» cercò di protestare quest'ultimo, provando a divincolarsi dalla possente presa del padrone di casa.  
«Non amo ripetermi, ragazzino» affermò duro Dante, sollevando di peso il giovanotto e caricandoselo su una spalla come un sacco di patate «Quando dico che è ora di andare a letto, vuol dire che è ora di farlo... chiaro?».  
Così dicendo s'incamminò su per le scale che portavano al piano superiore trasportando Nero che ancora cercava inutilmente di farsi depositare a terra utilizzando gli ultimi miseri residui di energia che ancora aveva in corpo.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _344\. Stai fermo, sto cercando di ucciderti_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 4573 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

La prima cosa che Nero avvertì quando si svegliò fu un atroce mal di testa. Le tempie gli pulsavano così forte che pensava da un momento all'altro gli sarebbero esplose assieme alla testa, proiettando schizzi delle sue cervella miste a sangue tutt'attorno.  
Era la solita sensazione che percepiva all'indomani di una sbronza colossale, eppure non ci si era ancora abituato - e mai l'avrebbe fatto, poco ma sicuro.  
Nell'aprire gli occhi venne ferito dalla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra davanti a lui e che lo costrinse a richiuderli e voltarsi dal lato opposto.  
«Cavolo...» borbottò con un fil di voce, riaprendoli lentamente. Stavolta si trovò davanti non la finestra ed il caldo ed accecante riverbero del sole, bensì il viso di Dante, così vicino da riuscire a sentire la puzza di alcol del suo alito.  
Per la sorpresa si mise seduto di scatto lanciando un gridolino. Non fu esattamente una mossa intelligente: oltre ad avvertire in pieno lo stordimento dovuto all'emicrania lancinante, venne anche colto da una forte nausea e da un dolore al fondoschiena che non aveva mai percepito prima, ma che era tutto sommato abbastanza sopportabile. Certamente non era quello il dolore che più lo opprimeva.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani cercando di sopprimere il dolore e cautamente spostò lo sguardo ad esaminare i dintorni: si trovava in una piccola stanza spoglia che prima di allora non aveva mai visto. L'unico oggetto d'arredo presente oltre al letto era un armadio mezzo aperto.  
Sparsi a terra c'erano i suoi vestiti: nella confusione del suo povero cervello annebbiato dall'alcol, Nero riuscì a riconoscere il suo cappotto blu.  
Il ragazzo allora decise di voltarsi a guardare Dante: dormiva sdraiato su un fianco accanto a lui, le spalle ampie ed il torace nudi. Il resto del suo corpo era nascosto sotto le lenzuola. I suoi capelli bianchi erano spettinati ed una parte gli adombrava gli occhi.  
Sembrava così docile rispetto a quand'era sveglio ed anche... bello, a suo modo. E sexy. Nero si ritrovò a chiedersi perché stesse facendo considerazioni di quel tipo su Dante e decise di lasciar perdere in toto.  
Si sedette sul bordo del materasso, togliendosi le lenzuola di dosso, scoprendo quel che fino ad allora era rimasto coperto delle sue nudità.  
Si alzò in piedi, ma cadde in ginocchio subito dopo, annichilito da una fitta tremenda alle anche.  
Il dolore gli strappò un urlo: «Ohi, cazzo che male!».  
Si posò la mano demoniaca sulla schiena, più precisamente sulla zona lombare della spina dorsale, premendo con delicatezza. Una fitta più leggera e sopportabile lampeggiò ai suoi sensi in risposta.  
Riprovò a mettersi in piedi, ma fece cilecca un'altra volta, di nuovo vinto dal dolore.  
«Perché mi fa così male la schiena, maledizione?» borbottò a mezza voce, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e pettinandoli sommariamente all’indietro, cercando di concentrarsi.  
Per tutta risposta alla sua curiosità, i ricordi di quella notte gli si rovesciarono addosso con la forza di una cascata gelida.  
Nero iniziò a tremare mentre il suo viso diveniva paonazzo. L'affondò nel palmo della mano, gli occhi sgranati in una espressione incredula e scioccata al tempo stesso.  
 _«Non posso crederci...»_ si disse, mentre tutto riaffiorava alla sua memoria: il bacio nel bar, Dante che lo portava in spalla fino all'ufficio, il rapporto consumatosi sul pavimento.  
Si vergognava di se stesso: come diavolo aveva potuto ridursi fino al punto di consentire a Dante di penetrarlo?  
Erano due uomini. Perché aveva fatto sesso con lui?  
Se Kyrie fosse venuta a conoscenza di un simile episodio non osava immaginare come avrebbe potuto reagire. Essere lasciato sarebbe stata la più rosea delle opzioni. Come minimo non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola.  
«Ecco chi era che gridava... ti rendi conto di che ore sono?».  
La voce sonnolenta di Dante lo riscosse dal confuso tumulto dei suoi pensieri. Per riflesso, Nero si portò una mano a nascondere il pene nudo, sorprendendosi di avvertirlo stranamente più duro del solito. Probabilmente era una delle conseguenze di quanto accaduto nella notte.  
Il ragazzo si volse di scatto verso il letto: Dante era ancora sdraiato, mezzo coperto dalle lenzuola bianche, un braccio reclinato in modo da poterlo utilizzare per appoggiare il capo. Nei suoi occhi azzurri c'era qualcosa di diverso dal solito, una scintilla che Nero non aveva mai visto e che non contribuì certamente a rassicurarlo.  
In quella posizione sembrava quasi un dio romano che aspettava di essere osannato e riverito. Un paragone fin troppo calzante per l'ego smisurato dell'uomo.  
Il più giovane avvertì la sgradevole sensazione di essere esaminato dalla testa ai piedi; per questo si fece forza e, puntando un dito contro l'altro, disse l'unica cosa che in quel momento riuscì a pensare: «Sei un fottuto maniaco!».  
Tutto quel che ottenne in cambio fu un'espressione di sincera perplessità accompagnata da una leggera inclinazione laterale del capo.  
«Che cosa?».  
Sembrava essere caduto dalle nuvole e ciò irritò ulteriormente Nero.  
«Lo sai benissimo cosa!» sbottò quest'ultimo, corrugando indignato le sopracciglia «Pervertito!».  
«Ah... ti riferisci a stanotte?» domandò il padrone di casa «Io non ho fatto proprio un bel niente, ragazzino. Sei tu che mi hai costretto».  
Il viso del più giovane avvampò.  
«Mi hai inculato!» replicò. Non era il modo più fine e diplomatico per esprimere quanto era successo, ma come sintesi poteva considerarsi attendibile, soprattutto per il modo di parlare abitualmente poco educato di Nero.  
«Ti sei strusciato contro la mia schiena dal bar fino all'ufficio, ragazzino» fece presente il più grande.  
L'altro deglutì, senza trovare niente di valido con cui ribattere: era vero. Anche se voleva attribuire a tutti i costi la colpa a lui, doveva ammettere - e non solo con se stesso - che era stato lui il primo a cominciare, e che pertanto non era stato una vittima.  
Un pensiero gli balenò alla mente. In un primo momento non volle esternarlo più per imbarazzo che altro; poi però la curiosità ebbe la meglio su di lui.  
«Ti sei eccitato lungo la strada?» volle sapere. Una parte di sé sperava che Dante si rifiutasse di rispondere.  
Il cacciatore di demoni ci rifletté su un attimo, poi rispose: «Sì, e ti dirò di più: fare sesso con te mi è anche piaciuto».  
Da imbarazzata e furiosa assieme l'espressione di Nero diventò omicida. Scattò verso il letto ignorando l'orribile dolore che lo colse alla schiena, sguainando il braccio demoniaco.  
Dante si girò, sollevando le lenzuola per ostruirgli la visuale. Gli artigli luminescenti della mano del suo compagno andarono a conficcarsi nella parete dietro di lui, poco sopra la sua testa.  
«Ehi!» esclamò in tono offeso.  
«Stai fermo, sto cercando di ucciderti» ringhiò Nero, estraendo la mano per riprovarci.  
Dante sgusciò agilmente fuori del letto. Era così abituato a ricevere sgradite visite alle ore più improbabili del giorno e della notte da essere diventato bravo a togliersi velocemente dal groviglio di coperte nel caso servisse.  
Gli comparve in piedi dietro. Nero si girò, ma l'altro fu più rapido di lui: lo circondò con le braccia, stringendo la presa in una morsa d'acciaio che lo immobilizzò.  
«Lasciami andare! Voglio ucciderti, bastardo!» sbraitò, cercando di divincolarsi.  
L'altro era ben consapevole della pericolosità del suo braccio; pertanto non era intenzionato a lasciarlo con facilità, specialmente per via delle sue intenzioni.  
Calò come un falco sul suo viso e lo baciò con passione, mordendogli voglioso un labbro.  
Nero sgranò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista da quel gesto.  
Avvertiva il corpo tonico e ancora caldo di Dante schiacciato contro il suo; tuttavia, il fatto che lo mise più in agitazione fu il suo pene mezzo duro, che sentiva premere contro la sua coscia.  
Riuscì ad affibbiargli una gomitata nel petto, mozzandogli il fiato ed allontanandolo da sé.  
«Sei impazzito?!» urlò Nero, riuscendo finalmente a liberarsi. Cadde in ginocchio a terra a causa del dolore duplice alla zona lombare e al fondoschiena.  
«Domandati una cosa, ragazzino» gli disse Dante, guardandolo dall'alto respirando forte «Perché ieri sera hai iniziato a strusciarti contro di me?».  
«Ero ubriaco» rispose il più giovane scuotendo la testa, camminando carponi in giro per il pavimento, raccogliendo i suoi vestiti.  
La testa gli pulsava se possibile ancor più dolorosamente di prima, anche se la nausea che gli stringeva lo stomaco si era allentata.  
Gli stava salendo il sangue al cervello per quello che era successo. Doveva calmarsi e magari prendersi un'aspirina, per evitare che gli esplodesse la testa.  
«No» esclamò Dante, afferrandolo per una spalla e girandolo, spintonandolo seduto contro il muro.  
Adesso il sedere gli faceva decisamente più male.  
«Che altro vuoi?! Voglio vestirmi!» sbottò il ragazzo, chiudendo di scatto le gambe per non far vedere cosa c’era in mezzo.  
«Voglio solo parlare, ragazzino» disse Dante, piegandosi per essere alla stessa altezza degli occhi del suo interlocutore «Tu lo sai perché ieri è successo quel che è successo e non vuoi ammetterlo».  
«Ero ubriaco... perché tu mi hai portato in quel bar!» replicò stizzito il giovane, calcando con particolare enfasi sulla seconda frase.  
«Ma non ti ho obbligato io a bere. C'è differenza» obiettò il maggiore «In realtà tu _volevi_ fare l'amore con me. Ti mancava solo lo stimolo giusto».  
«Non dire cazzate! Io amo Kyrie!».  
Nero si stava alterando di nuovo. Non gli piaceva per niente la piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione.  
«Ne sei davvero sicuro? Kyrie ti ha lasciato e te sei venuto a chiedere aiuto a me. Per di più, mi hai baciato al bar di tua iniziativa» fece presente Dante.  
Bastò quello a far intravedere a Nero dove il discorso sarebbe andato a parare.  
«Io non ti amo!» esclamò deciso, guardando il suo compagno con espressione oltraggiata, come se l'avesse appena ferito nel suo orgoglio.  
Non aveva niente contro gli omosessuali, ma lui amava Kyrie ed era assolutamente certo del fatto che non ci fosse posto per altri nel suo cuore.  
«Io non ne sarei così sicuro, date le circostanze» fu la replica del più vecchio, accompagnata da un sorrisetto arrogante che punse sul vivo il suo interlocutore.  
Aiutandosi con la parete alle sue spalle, quest'ultimo riacquistò finalmente la postura eretta. Con un po' di fatica riuscì a staccarsi dal suo appoggio e rimanere in piedi sulle proprie gambe. Una volta raggiunto quel traguardo, il ragazzo imboccò la porta.  
«Dove vai adesso?» volle sapere Dante, seguendolo con lo sguardo da lontano.  
«A fare la doccia!» rispose Nero.  
«Sai almeno dov'è il bagno?» gli domandò ridendo il padrone di casa, al che l'altro si bloccò sulla soglia, stringendo la presa sullo stipite.  
«... no» rispose. Gli rodeva immensamente l'atteggiamento di Dante in quel preciso momento.  
Quest'ultimo emise un sospiro e rimase in attesa della domanda fatidica.  
«Dov'è?» riuscì a chiedere Nero tenendo sotto controllo il suo istinto omicida risvegliato.  
«Giù, vicino alla scrivania» spiegò il suo interlocutore semplicemente.  
Una volta ottenuta l'informazione che gl'interessava, il giovane uscì. Attraversò il piccolo corridoio che portava alle scale camminando a ridosso della parete, per niente sicuro della resistenza delle sue gambe. Quella mancanza di fiducia si rivelò fondata quando, mentre scendeva le scale, le gambe gli tremarono e lui cadde seduto sui gradini.  
L'impatto gli fece dolere forte il sedere, fatto che lo fece scattare di nuovo in piedi come una molla.  
«Dante...» sibilò a mezza voce, proseguendo pian piano nella discesa. Era assolutamente certo che il dolore che avvertiva al fondoschiena fosse opera sua. Con ogni probabilità era una delle conseguenze di quanto era accaduto nella notte. Non se ne intendeva di rapporti omosessuali, però era certo che il suo sedere non avesse come ruolo primario quello di accogliere l'erezione di un altro.  
Quando arrivò in bagno, chiuse la porta a chiave dall'interno per timore che Dante decidesse di violare la sua privacy.  
Il bagno della Devil May Cry era veramente minuscolo e Nero avvertì la sgradevole sensazione che i muri da un momento all'altro cominciassero a muoversi verso di lui per schiacciarlo. A causa delle ridotte dimensioni, il box doccia era ovviamente molto piccolo.  
Nero ci si infilò dentro e chiuse la porticina di simil-vetro smerigliato. Girò la prima manopola che vide e venne investito da un getto d'acqua gelida che gli strappò il fiato. Subito la richiuse e passò a girare la seconda manopola - situata sotto la prima.  
 _«Come fa a fare la doccia così fredda?!»_ si ritrovò a chiedersi mentre riapriva il getto d'acqua e constatava con sollievo che adesso la temperatura era accettabile.  
Dopo alcuni attimi, mentre cercava il bagnoschiuma tra i flaconi sistemati sul piccolo ripiano appeso alla parete, Nero avvertì una sgradevole sensazione dolorosa al sedere. Lanciò un'occhiata oltre la propria schiena e notò che una sostanza biancastra gli stava gocciolando fuori dal fondoschiena.  
Avvampò nel capire di che cosa si trattasse e percepì l'immediato desiderio di uscire da lì dentro e andare a malmenare Dante.  
Attese pazientemente che il seme dell’uomo uscisse, quindi iniziò finalmente a lavarsi. In vita sua non aveva mai desiderato tanto di pulirsi come quella mattina. Si lavò i capelli ed ebbe cura di insaponarsi per bene ogni centimetro del corpo, ad eccezione del viso, ovviamente, onde evitare di irritarsi gli occhi.  
Il mal di testa permaneva forte, ma con la mente affollata di ben altri pensieri quello diventava un problema di secondaria importanza.  
Aveva fatto sesso con Dante. Ancora non riusciva a crederci e sperava fosse un brutto sogno dal quale ben presto si sarebbe svegliato, scoprendosi avvolto nelle coperte di fianco a Kyrie. Alla luce dei fatti, si ripromise di non bere mai più nemmeno un bicchierino di birra nelle vicinanze di Dante per il resto della sua vita.  
Quando uscì dalla doccia udì bussare sull'uscio e successivamente la voce del padrone di casa dire: «Usa l'accappatoio per uscire dalla doccia».  
Nero lo accontentò, dato che lui era soltanto un ospite lì. Prese l'accappatoio rosso appeso all'attaccapanni vicino al box doccia e se lo infilò, scoprendo che gli stava parecchio largo di spalle - per non dire il resto. La differenza di corporatura tra lui ed il più grande non gli era mai parsa tanto accentuata come in quel momento.  
Stringendosi addosso l'indumento per coprirsi il più possibile, si avviò verso la porta. Aprendola si trovò davanti Dante completamente nudo che sbadigliava senza preoccuparsi di coprirsi la bocca, grattandosi la nuca.  
Nero balzò indietro di scatto, colto di sorpresa.  
«Ehi, calmo ragazzino. Non ho intenzione di farti niente» asserì l’uomo, sollevando le mani in segno di resa «Voglio solo fare una doccia».  
Il più giovane abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento, evitando con cura di guardare l'altro negli occhi - o peggio, di osservargli ben altre parti - quindi si affrettò a dileguarsi e chiudere la porta.  
Rimase qualche momento appoggiato di schiena contro di essa, finché non udì il rumore dell'acqua corrente. A quel punto salì di nuovo di sopra e si mise a cercare degli abiti puliti nella sua borsa - che Dante aveva lasciato nella camera da letto, sul pavimento vicino all'armadio. Si rifiutava categoricamente di mettere quelli sparsi per la camera, sporchi di sudore e di chissà cos’altro.  
Indossò una canotta rossa senza maniche ed un paio di jeans stretti neri strappati alle ginocchia. Sopra indossò il suo solito cappotto blu a maniche lunghe. Non aveva freddo, ma preferiva coprire alla vista degli occhi umani il suo Devil Bringer.  
Completamente vestito, si voltò verso la porta ed uscì nel corridoio. Lì incrociò Dante, nudo ad eccezione di un asciugamano rosso legato attorno al bacino.  
I pettorali erano imperlati di acqua, che scendeva lungo il torace seguendo le linee dei muscoli. I capelli bianchi bagnati li stava pettinando all’indietro con le dita in modo che non gli finissero sugli occhi.  
Osservandolo, Nero avvertì del calore improvviso aggredirgli il volto, per cui si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, imprecando tra sé: in fondo - e non così tanto come avrebbe voluto - lo trovava affascinante.  
 _«Non lo amo! Non posso...»_ si ripeté nella mente il ragazzo, cercando di ricordare il loro primo incontro, quando si erano scontrati nella Casa dell'Opera a Fortuna, distruggendo mezzo teatro.  
A quei tempi lo odiava ed ogni scusa era buona per sfotterlo, anche se Dante era capace di tenere brillantemente testa alle sue frecciatine. In quel momento gli sembrava che fossero tempi decisamente migliori.  
«Cosa c'è, ragazzino? Ti vergogni a guardarmi?» gli domandò Dante, notando la sua espressione imbarazzata ed ostinata assieme.  
«Ti piace girare per l'ufficio mezzo nudo?» rispose ironico il minore, cercando di dissimulare il proprio imbarazzo.  
«In genere non lo faccio, a meno che non abbia _un buon motivo_ » esclamò l’altro di rimando, sottolineando con il tono l'ultima parte della frase mentre un sorriso provocatorio gli incurvava le labbra e i suoi occhi si posavano sul viso del ragazzo.  
Quest'ultimo avrebbe voluto replicare con una delle sue battute più taglienti, ma venne preceduto da un acuto borbottio da parte del suo stomaco.  
Con tutto quel che era successo si era completamente dimenticato del fatto che fosse totalmente a digiuno dal pomeriggio del giorno prima. Adesso che il suo stomaco glielo faceva notare, però, doveva ammettere di avere parecchio appetito.  
«Fame, eh?» commentò Dante, e Nero non seppe se interpretare le sue parole come una presa in giro o una semplice domanda. Per fortuna il padrone di casa lo tolse d'impiccio proseguendo: «Puoi andare a farti un caffè».  
«Non credevo che avessi anche la cucina qui: ordini sempre la pizza...» obiettò Nero ritornando al suo usuale tono di scherno. Spesso aveva sentito Trish lamentarsi a proposito della sua dieta squilibrata, essenzialmente basata sul consumo di pizza riccamente farcita che si faceva recapitare presso l'ufficio.  
«Il fatto che abbia la cucina in agenzia non significa che debba saperla usare» replicò il più grande e Nero dovette constatare che c'era una logica in quell'affermazione, anche se per lui era assolutamente ridicola.  
«Comunque tu puoi avviarti. Io ti raggiungo appena mi sono vestito, così forse sarai contento» soggiunse il maggiore, incamminandosi verso la camera.  
Nero rimase da solo sul pianerottolo assieme al suo stomaco vuoto. Per un attimo ebbe l'impulso di rimanere lì ed aspettare che fosse pronto; poi però il suo desiderio di tenersi bene a distanza da lui ebbe la meglio e scese le scale.  
La porta per la cucina era praticamente seminascosta in un angolo dell'ufficio dietro le impalcature di legno con le quali Dante conservava ed esibiva la sua collezione di armi e più che una porta somigliava ad un pertugio nel muro. La sua posizione era sintomatica di quanto importasse al proprietario la presenza di quella stanza all'interno dell'edificio.  
A Nero occorse un po' per trovarla, mascherata com'era. Una volta scivolato all'interno si trovò davanti ad una stanza senz'alcun dubbio dimessa, molto meno curata rispetto alla sala principale o a qualsiasi altro luogo dell'agenzia. Persino il bagno era stato tenuto più in considerazione per quanto riguardava la scelta dell'arredo e dei rivestimenti.  
Le tapparelle erano abbassate e dall'esterno filtravano solo pochi, labili raggi di sole che non erano sufficienti a far sì che la stanza risultasse illuminata. Nero dovette accendere la luce per riuscire a vedere nitidamente che razza di posto avesse davanti.  
Il ragazzo avanzò verso i banconi situati a ridosso del muro dall’altro lato rispetto all’entrata, sporgendosi sopra di essi per raggiungere le credenze pensili.  
«La caffettiera dovrebbe essere per qui... credo» commentò a mezza voce, iniziando a frugare.  
Era così impegnato nella sua ricerca che non si accorse della comparsa, pochi minuti più tardi, del padrone di casa sull'uscio della cucina. D'altro canto, Dante non si prese per niente la briga di segnalare la propria presenza al giovane: in piedi appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta, osservava il corpo del ragazzo con interesse. La sua mente tornava costantemente ai ricordi della sera addietro, a quando l'aveva denudato per metterlo a letto.  
Avvertì un nuovo calore formarglisi nel ventre nella rievocazione dell'immagine; pertanto si affrettò a cancellarla.  
«La caffettiera si trova più in alto» annunciò, rivelandosi così al minore, il quale si volse a fissarlo con una sfumatura di panico nelle iridi di ghiaccio.  
L’uomo gli si avvicinò e lui per riflesso fece un passo indietro, ma non fu sufficiente: il più grande l'afferrò per i fianchi e lo sollevò dal pavimento, accostandolo alle credenze.  
Nero avvampò per la posizione - in quel modo l'altro aveva il suo sedere quasi all'altezza degli occhi - e si affrettò a cercare con lo sguardo la caffettiera, sperando di trovarla in fretta.  
Il suo desiderio venne esaudito in fretta e, mostrando l'oggetto come fosse un trofeo, ordinò: «Fammi scendere!».  
«Altrimenti...?» lo provocò Dante.  
Nero non esitò ad attivare i suoi poteri demoniaci: col Devil Bringer mimò una specie di sgambetto nell'aria che venne replicato in modo efficace dalla luminescente proiezione del suo arto, che si materializzò più in basso.  
Dante fu colto alla sprovvista dal gesto e non riuscì ad evitarlo, complice il fardello che sosteneva stoicamente tra le braccia.  
Cadde all'indietro e Nero lo seguì. Percependo la caduta imminente, il ragazzo lanciò via la caffettiera ed annaspò nell'aria con le braccia, come se stesse nuotando e sperasse di riuscire a riaffiorare in superficie prima che fosse troppo tardi. Per lui in quel momento il tempo stava scorrendo fin troppo piano, anche se in realtà quanto seguì accadde in una manciata di secondi. In un estremo slancio per salvarsi, Nero protese il Devil Bringer, attivandolo di nuovo. La sua mano azzurra si chiuse attorno alla lampada che pendeva dal soffitto, l'unico appiglio rimastogli; tuttavia, la sua presa fu fin troppo salda e, invece di rimanere appeso ad essa, fu la lampada a franare giù con lui.  
Strappando fili elettrici ed una buona porzione di intonaco, la lampada si staccò dal suo posto e precipitò sul pavimento, poco distante dai due. L'impatto strappò il respiro a Dante ed il contraccolpo gli fece pesare molto di più il corpo di Nero, che gli era caduto a sedere sul torace. Quest'ultimo emise un gemito di dolore nell'avvertire nuovamente una fitta al fondoschiena, la stessa di quando si era alzato. Il colpo doveva aver risvegliato il dolore al sedere dovuto al rapporto di quella notte.  
La caduta sollevò una cospicua nuvola di polvere che fece tossire entrambi.  
Gli occhi lacrimanti di Nero si posarono involontariamente sul cavallo dei pantaloni dell'altro, situato poco più giù rispetto alla sua posizione. Gli parve di scorgere un rigonfiamento non normale all'interno dell’indumento che lo fece arrossire.  
«C'era davvero bisogno di tirare giù la lampada, ragazzino?» l'accusò Dante non appena riuscì a riprendere fiato. Il suo tono duro sottolineava quanto fosse scocciato.  
«Se tu mi avessi lasciato scendere non sarebbe successo!» gli rimproverò il più giovane, riuscendo finalmente a liberarsi dalla presa del suo carceriere e mettersi in piedi.  
Si spolverò i pantaloni e andò a recuperare la caffettiera senza voltarsi. Fu una mossa sbagliata: mentre andava al lavabo per sciacquare e riempire d'acqua l'oggetto, avvertì la spiacevole sensazione di essere osservato con insistenza, studiato nei minimi particolari, come fosse stato una bestia nuda che stava esibendosi in un circo. Era fastidioso e voleva che Dante la smettesse, ma un lato di sé temeva di incrociare quegli specchi gelati così simili ai suoi: non voleva sapere come lo stava guardando.  
Dal canto suo, il padrone di casa stava scoprendo lentamente che cosa fosse l'amore nei confronti di una persona. Non gli importava che fosse del suo stesso sesso. Mentre lo studiava percepiva un desiderio bruciante ardergli nel petto. Voleva toccarlo e averlo solo per sé, come fosse una sua proprietà esclusiva e resistere a quell'impulso gli costava molto in autocontrollo.  
Alla mente continuavano ad affiorargli stralci di quanto avvenuto nella notte e, per quanto si impegnasse a tenere a freno l'immaginazione, stava spogliando con gli occhi il ragazzo anche allora. Tutto ciò aveva degli effetti su di lui che divenivano sempre più visibili col trascorrere dei minuti e non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe riuscito a resistere prima di dover correre ai rimedi con una masturbazione veloce che gli desse almeno un po' di quell'appagamento che l'altro si ostinava a negargli.  
Squillò il telefono ed il trillo riecheggiò nel teso silenzio che si era imposto a dominatore assoluto della stanza. Nero tese le orecchie e dopo alcuni momenti udì i pesanti e lenti passi dell’altro che si allontanavano. Emise un sospiro di sollievo impercettibile e rilassò le spalle mentre osservava la caffettiera sul fuoco attendendo che il caffè fosse pronto.  
Dall'altra stanza sentiva la voce forte, profonda e virile di Dante che parlava al telefono. Avvertì un rimescolamento del sangue nel constatare che l'uomo aveva effettivamente una bella voce; pertanto si affrettò a sviare altrove i propri pensieri. Per sua fortuna - più o meno - in quello stesso momento dalla caffettiera iniziò a traboccare del caffè. In fretta e furia il ragazzo afferrò l'oggetto per il manico e lo tolse dal fornello sporco, rischiando di bruciarsi.  
L'appoggiò sul bancone e spense il fuoco, osservando con un misto di vergogna e stizza la corolla di caffè che macchiava la superficie lucida d'acciaio.  
«È pronto il caffè?».  
Il ritorno di Dante fece sobbalzare Nero per la sorpresa. Il ragazzo si girò dando le spalle al fornello, nascondendolo col proprio corpo: se lui avesse visto che cosa aveva combinato, probabilmente non avrebbe più finito di prenderlo in giro. Preparare il caffè era un'operazione facile che doveva riuscire persino a lui, a dispetto delle sue scarse o addirittura nulle qualità come cuoco.  
Era colpa sua e della sua voce se si era distratto, ma non poteva dirglielo.  
«Sì, è pronto. Dove sono le tazze?» domandò il minore, guardandosi intorno fingendosi spaesato. In realtà aveva già avvistato le tazze in una delle credenze che aveva aperto in precedenza, ma voleva che fosse l'altro a prendergliele.  
Dante non sospettò niente: si mosse attraverso la stanza fino alla credenza e prese le tazze, posandole vicino alla caffettiera. Nero vi versò il liquido nero dall'aroma intenso e porse una tazza all'altro, mentre lui sorseggiava il suo stando rigorosamente appoggiato contro il fornello.  
Osservò di sottecchi Dante mentre beveva, domandandosi perché diavolo fosse così interessato a vedergli bere del dannato caffè.  
Dal canto suo, anche se non era proprio la colazione che si aspettava, quella semplice tazza di caffè bastò a placare il suo stomaco vuoto.  
Il silenzio s'impadronì di nuovo della stanza.  
«Dobbiamo uscire» esclamò Dante all'improvviso, osservando il più giovane mentre posava la sua tazza vuota sul tavolo.  
«Dobbiamo?» ripeté Nero, per niente allettato dall'uso del plurale.  
«Sì, _dobbiamo_ : ho ricevuto un incarico» spiegò laconicamente l'uomo, scostandosi dal bancone presso il quale si era fino ad allora appoggiato per andare a mettere la sua tazza all'interno del lavabo.  
«E allora? È tuo il lavoro, che c'entro io?!» sbottò Nero per rimando, ansioso di rimanere a debita distanza da lui per qualche ora.  
Il suo interlocutore sollevò un pugno fino alla spalla e col pollice indicò il disastro di calcinacci e fili divelti alle sue spalle.  
«C'è da cercare una lampada nuova e dato che l'autore di questo bel casino sei tu, mi pare più che giusto che tu debba accompagnarmi» rispose con voce a dir poco glaciale. Era evidente che non gli andasse per niente a genio quella situazione, molto probabilmente perché implicava l’utilizzo di una quantità non indifferente di denaro.  
Nero si limitò a sostenere il suo sguardo senza replicare niente, conscio della logica della sua affermazione, e alla fine entrambi distolsero gli occhi nello stesso momento.  
«Muoviti a finire il caffè» soggiunse il più grande, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Da dietro il ragazzo alzò il medio della mano demoniaca in chiaro segno di disapprovazione per il commento finale, ma Dante non si accorse del gesto e non disse niente.  
Una volta che fu uscito, il ragazzo svuotò con un solo sorso il suo caffè ormai parecchio raffreddato e si dedicò a pulire il fornello.  
Fece in fretta, per non destare alcun sospetto nell'altro; quindi uscì dalla stanza e - sotto l'attento sguardo di Dante - salì a prendere spada e pistola, che aveva lasciato nella sua borsa.  
Quando scese di nuovo, vide che l'altro l'attendeva sulla porta, con la Rebellion sulla schiena e la sua coppia di pistole in mano.  
«Possiamo andare o avete bisogno di altro tempo, signorino?» lo sfotté Dante piegandosi in un fin troppo teatrale inchino quando il ragazzo gli si fece d'appresso.  
«'Fanculo» sibilò a mezza voce il più giovane aprendo la porta con un gesto stizzoso.  
«Non preoccuparti, lo farò senz'altro» gli assicurò Dante da sopra la spalla, ridacchiando divertito nell'incrociare gli occhi improvvisamente pieni di timore del ragazzo.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _265\. Meglio che resti non detto_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 6113 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Prima di assolvere al lavoro di fai-da-te, Dante decise - a ragione - di dedicarsi all'incarico che gli era stato affidato. Era molto più facile riuscire a trovare l'occorrente senza essere ricoperto di sangue o cervella demoniaci: i negozianti umani non vedevano di buon occhio coloro che entravano nei loro negozi sporchi di liquidi corporei. In questo modo avrebbe potuto darsi una lavata prima di andare a cercare l'occorrente. Inoltre, non voleva rompere niente di quello che avrebbe comprato per i lavori, perché non aveva intenzione di buttar via soldi inutilmente.  
«Allora, dove c'è da andare?».  
Nero era nervoso: stare da solo assieme a Dante per tutta la giornata non era il massimo delle sue aspirazioni, specialmente dopo quel che era successo nella notte tra loro. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto se, anzi, l'uomo l'avesse lasciato presso l'agenzia.  
«È qui vicino» gli comunicò Dante senza voltarsi a guardarlo. L'agenzia si trovava abbastanza in centro; pertanto se anche il posto era in centro, non avrebbero impiegato molto a raggiungerlo.  
Camminarono in silenzio, il più grande davanti e l'altro dietro. Quest'ultimo non poté far a meno di scrutare di soppiatto il primo: sembrava volerlo ignorare e lui gliene era profondamente grato. Aveva bisogno di riflettere.  
Senza che neppure se ne rendesse conto, si trovò ad osservare quanto grandi fossero le spalle di Dante e a chiedersi quanto potessero essere comode.  
Scosse con vigore il capo, stupito dai suoi stessi pensieri, e virò su tutt'altro soggetto l'attenzione della sua mente: Kyrie.  
Avrebbe voluto vederla e parlarle, chiederle di tornare insieme. Sapeva ancora quale era il suo indirizzo, per cui avrebbe potuto andare a farle visita, ma non si sentiva pronto: una parte di sé non voleva veramente sapere cosa Kyrie gli avrebbe detto. Voleva illudersi che se fosse tornato lei l'avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte, baciato e che tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità.  
Se così non fosse stato, lui dove sarebbe andato? Non poteva certo rimanere per sempre con Dante: gli faceva orrore solo l'idea che potesse avvicinarsi a lui e fare chissà che cosa approfittando di un momento di distrazione o - come nel caso della notte avanti - di debolezza.  
Nero era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si accorse che Dante si era fermato; pertanto andò a sbattere contro il teschio dell'elsa della Rebellion.  
«Ehi!» sbottò dopo il colpo preso sul naso «Perché diavolo ti sei fermato?».  
Il naso gli faceva male - del resto la botta non era stata poi così piccola - ma per fortuna non sanguinava - non ancora almeno.  
«Perché siamo arrivati» disse Dante pacato. Nero si sporse oltre la spalla dell'uomo per vedere dove avrebbero sterminato un po' di demoni.  
«Una chiesa?» domandò il ragazzo, perplesso: non era esattamente il luogo nel quale si aspettava di trovare un manipolo di demoni.  
«Una chiesa _abbandonata_ » puntualizzò Dante, avanzando verso il cancelletto aperto e divelto dai cardini arrugginiti.  
L'erba del prato era stata lasciata crescere e arrivava fino alle ginocchia di Nero. Il più giovane non si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse sentito provenire un sibilo dall'erba: le vipere prediligevano prati come quello, dove potevano nascondersi in attesa della sfortunata preda di turno senza essere individuate.  
L'edificio che avevano davanti era abbastanza grande e tutto sommato in buone condizioni strutturali, almeno visto dal lato della facciata anteriore. Sulla metà inferiore del muro si inerpicavano numerosi rami di piante rampicanti grondanti di foglie rigogliose. Sulla metà superiore, invece, erano evidenti molte crepe abbastanza profonde che correvano giù dal tetto. La vetrata del frontone era infranta e le frastagliate schegge residue scintillavano alla luce del sole.  
Procedendo attraverso il prato, Dante si era lasciato dietro un selciato di erba calpestata che Nero percorse poco dopo di lui. L'uomo si fermò davanti alla porta a doppio battente la cui anta destra totalmente scardinata giaceva di traverso a bloccare l'ingresso alla chiesa.  
«Che aspetti? Spostala» lo esortò Nero banalmente, indicandogli la maniglia come mezzo su cui far leva.  
«È incastrata» gli fece notare pazientemente l'altro, indicandogli l'incavo nel muro, nel quale il battente era veramente stato incastrato.  
«Faccio io».  
Con un sospiro esasperato Nero spostò da parte l'altro, attivando il Devil Bringer mentre si posizionava davanti alla porta caduta. Vibrò con sicurezza un rigido pugno nell'aria e dal braccio protruse il solito grosso arto luminescente che, chiuso a pugno, impattò contro la porta. Con uno schiocco secco il legno umido e marcio si spezzò a metà ed entrambe le ante caddero a terra con un tonfo sordo, sollevando una nuvola di polvere.  
«Okay, ragazzo... adesso stai dietro di m...» iniziò Dante, ma prima che avesse modo di terminare la frase Nero varcò la soglia posando una mano sull’elsa della Red Queen che portava sulla schiena.  
«Fatevi sotto, forza!» urlò nell’edificio. La sua voce riecheggiò nonostante buona parte del fondo dell’edificio fosse crollato.  
Dante fece spallucce con aria esasperata e rassegnata assieme alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima di seguire il più giovane.  
Ricordava bene la sua esuberanza mentre ammazzava i demoni quando aveva la sua età, eppure gli sembrava che Nero fosse eccessivamente preso dall’incarico: gridare a quel modo e annunciare la propria presenza al nemico era da stupidi - anche se spesso e volentieri lo faceva anche lui stesso.  
Le panche erano sempre quasi tutte al loro posto. Alcune erano state ribaltate all’indietro ed altre erano state sfondate dal crollo di pezzi dell’alto soffitto a volta nel corso degli anni.  
Le piante rampicanti e i germogli di erba si erano introdotti anche lì dentro, superando il malto che teneva assieme le mattonelle del pavimento ormai rotte.  
In fondo alla chiesa non c’era più traccia né dell’altare né dello scranno del sacerdote o di qualsivoglia altro oggetto d’arredo che fosse presente in quella zona, poiché il crollo di quasi tutta la parete e di buona parte di quell’area di soffitto aveva coperto tutto il pavimento con grossi blocchi di pietra.  
Nero era fermo qualche metro più avanti rispetto alla porta, sotto un vecchio candeliere arrugginito che pendeva dal soffitto, simile ad una gabbia tentacolata ricoperta di vecchi mozziconi di candela. Aveva sfoderato la spada e adesso la teneva appoggiata sopra la spalla a mo’ di mazza.  
La luce del sole che entrava dal rosone distrutto disegnava un cerchio dorato sulle mattonelle interrotto dall’ombra della Red Queen, che tracciava un esiguo spicchio buio in esso.  
«Ehi, ascolta quando qualcuno ti parla, ragazzo!» esclamò Dante irritato, muovendo qualche passo per avvicinarsi al più giovane.  
Si bloccò vedendo delle ombre dal profilo umano disegnarsi all’interno del cerchio luminoso.  
Subito alzò la testa e li vide: i demoni erano dotati di ali che sfarfallavano producendo un sottile rumore metallico e si stavano lanciando in massa contro il lampadario.  
Dante estrasse le pistole senza un attimo di esitazione, puntandole verso lo sciame di demoni. Iniziò a bombardare di colpi il soffitto, seguendo la traiettoria del volo dei suoi bersagli. Per la fretta di colpirli, sparò contro la già malridotta catena che reggeva per miracolo il candeliere al soffitto, spezzandola.  
Nero riuscì a malapena ad alzare un momento gli occhi per vedere il pericolo, quindi si gettò di lato. Fece una capriola e si rialzò in piedi lontano dal punto dove il lampadario si sfracellò sul pavimento con un boato sordo di metallo che si piegava e marmo che si spaccava.  
«Ehi! Cercavi forse di ammazzarmi?!» urlò arrabbiato a Dante. Era stata una fortuna se aveva alzato lo sguardo attirato dai colpi d’arma da fuoco proprio in quel momento. Se ci avesse messo anche solo un attimo in più probabilmente quell’enorme affare arrugginito gli sarebbe caduto addosso. Probabilmente non sarebbe morto neanche se uno di quei bracci ricurvi gli avesse trapassato lo stomaco, comunque c’era da mettere in conto la ruggine e la possibilità di prendersi qualche malattia strana. Contro quelle purtroppo la sua natura di mezzo demone non aveva molta efficacia.  
Vide Dante che di lontano si stringeva nelle spalle con aria colpevole.  
«Scusa, non volevo farti male!» esclamò a gran voce.  
Nero imprecò tra sé e sé, infuriato. Avrebbe voluto offenderlo ed insultarlo e - perché no - anche picchiarlo, ma avevano ospiti: i demoni di cui erano a caccia svolazzarono a terra nello spazio tra i due cacciatori. Le fattezze dei loro corpi somigliavano a quelle delle femmine umane: c'erano delle rotondità in corrispondenza dei seni ed un sedere che se fosse stato umano Nero non avrebbe esitato a definire attraente. Le gambe erano lunghe e flessuose.  
Somigliavano ad angeli, non fosse stato per il fatto che parevano esser fatti di metallo e che perdevano qualcosa di nero che sembrava olio bollente da occhi e bocca e che - a giudicare dallo sfrigolio delle mattonelle - doveva essere corrosivo.  
Dante emise un lungo fischio di approvazione che sorprese Nero. Il ragazzo vide l'uomo avanzare con aria da playboy verso il gruppo di demoni, le pistole entrambe rinfoderate. Sembrava molto sicuro di sé.  
«Yeah... siete veramente sexy, sapete?» esclamò, squadrandole in gruppo da capo a piedi, quasi mangiandosele con gli occhi.  
Si accostò alla più vicina a lui e le palpò un seno, accarezzandolo e scendendo poi a carezzare il suo ventre piatto.  
I demoni iniziarono a schiamazzare man mano che l'uomo li toccava, inebriato da tutta quella parvenza di nudità femminile e fatale.  
Nero cominciava a sentirsi rodere. Gli dava immensamente fastidio vederlo toccare tette e culi a quelle bestiacce immonde. Anche se una parte di lui sapeva perfettamente che lo faceva per divertirsi, non tollerava quel suo atteggiamento così libertino.  
Nero ci mise un po' a capire che il veleno che gli riempiva il cuore in quel momento e che stava invadendo tutto il suo corpo lentamente, corrodendolo ed aprendogli in petto una voragine di bieco furore, era nientemeno che gelosia.  
 _«Perché dovrei essere geloso? Lui è libero di fare cosa gli pare»_ rifletté il ragazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo senza accorgersene. Rendendosi conto che il gesto gli era venuto spontaneo come rimedio temporaneo contro la sensazione violenta che lo dominava alzò di nuovo gli occhi, tenendoli incollati sul profilo di Dante, come a voler dimostrare a se stesso che non gliene importava niente di quello che l’uomo poteva o non poteva fare.  
 _«Io non sono geloso»_ ribadì con fermezza, cercando di convincere se stesso _«E perché dovrei esserlo? Io non lo amo»_.  
In quel momento gli ritornarono fugacemente alla memoria alcune immagini della notte, per quanto volesse chiuderle fuori dalla sua attenzione.  
Un tumulto di sensazioni contrastanti lo sopraffece, offrendo un buon terreno di crescita al seme oscuro che covava dentro.  
In un impeto di rabbia che non riuscì a sopprimere estrasse la pistola e sparò un colpo contro i demoni. Uno di loro cadde a terra come un sacco di patate, contorcendosi per i due proiettili che si erano andati a conficcare nella sua mascella.  
«Fatevi sotto!» esclamò furioso Nero, sollevando il medio all'indirizzo generico del gruppo di demoni in atto palesemente provocatorio.  
A Dante il suo tono di voce insolitamente aggressivo non sfuggì ed un sorriso sghembo balenò fugacemente sulle sue labbra, prima che afferrasse un demone e si addossasse contro di esso, strusciandosi in modo deliberatamente osceno mentre con gli occhi osservava il ragazzo.  
Lo vide irrigidire la postura e serrare le mani a pugno lungo i fianchi, segno che interpretò molto positivamente.  
Nero sparò di nuovo e stavolta non lo fece a caso, bensì mirando proprio al demone cinto in vita da Dante, centrandolo nel cranio. La testa esplose all’impatto e Dante venne ricoperto di sangue e materia cerebrale dal torso in su.  
A quel punto si ritenne più che soddisfatto e lasciò cadere il corpo, impugnando la Rebellion.  
Il gruppo di demoni capì improvvisamente di essere in pericolo e che il tempo dei giochi era finito: quelli non erano comuni umani. Purtroppo però, se ne erano accorti un po’ troppo tardi.  
«Come sei rabbioso, ragazzo» esclamò Dante mentre mulinava l’enorme spada demoniaca parallelamente all’asse verticale del proprio corpo, tranciando di netto diversi demoni e facendosi ala tra le bestie, che non vedevano l’ora di allontanarsi da quell’arma mortale «Sembra quasi che abbiano toccato qualche _tua proprietà_ ».  
Dante sottolineò con un tono particolarmente significativo le ultime due parole, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente al ragazzo ancora fermo a distanza. Quest’ultimo colse bene l’allusione e digrignò i denti, abbassando la Red Queen e riponendo la Blue Rose, lanciandosi nella mischia.  
Avrebbe dovuto contenere l’impulso d’intervenire, lasciare che quel depravato facesse cosa voleva e si strusciasse contro chi voleva, ma quando l’aveva visto stringersi contro quel maledetto demone aveva perso quel poco di calma che a fatica era riuscito a mantenere. Aveva fatto una gran cazzata, ne era convinto, ma adesso era troppo tardi per pensarci.  
Trucidarono orrendamente tutti i demoni, lasciando sul pavimento della chiesetta solo le carcasse aperte dai micidiali fendenti oppure crivellate di proiettili.  
Erano pieni di sangue ed altri fluidi corporei di dubbia entità quando varcarono di nuovo la porta d’ingresso.  
«Quando arriviamo a casa... che ne dici di fare la doccia insieme, signor gelosone?» esclamò Dante con voce suadente mentre si atteggiava a gran figo.  
Nero gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, togliendosi dai capelli una parte della viscida sostanza grigiastra che gli stava grondando sugli occhi. Puzzava terribilmente e gli aveva fatto tornare la nausea.  
«Col cazzo» sbottò molto educatamente, avviandosi per primo verso la strada «Non farti strane idee, ho sparato solo per finire prima con l’incarico. C’è altro che dovremmo fare...».  
«Sì, certo... chissà perché hai sparato proprio a quello con cui stavo apertamente flirtando» lo stuzzicò ancora il più vecchio, mentre si avviavano lungo il marciapiede.  
«È stato un caso» mentì spudoratamente Nero, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede e piantando un dito in mezzo al torace di Dante «Non farti venire strane idee».  
Mentre lo diceva teneva gli occhi inchiodati nelle iridi azzurre del suo interlocutore, come se cercasse di imprimere il messaggio in profondità in esse. In realtà stava anche cercando di convincersi egli stesso della veridicità di quelle stesse parole.  
 _«Non farti venire strane idee»_ stava gridando nella sua testa, mentre invece il suo essere sembrava voler sfuggire a tutti i costi a quell’imposizione datagli dalla ragione.  
«Guarda che non sono mica sordo, ho capito».  
Dante gli spostò la mano con un gesto stanco, come se avesse sentito ripetere quelle stesse parole migliaia di volte anziché due sole. Sollevò gli occhi al cielo ed afferrò il giovane per le braccia, stringendolo a dispetto della sostanza biancastra per consistenza simile a melma che gli ricopriva gli arti e lo baciò con foga.  
Nero sgranò gli occhi, colto totalmente alla sprovvista dall'audacia del suo gesto; poi la nausea ebbe il sopravvento su quello che in altre condizioni sarebbe stato qualcosa di abbastanza piacevole, anche se il suo cervello gli gridava il contrario: Dante aveva il viso sporco di una sostanza viscida e puzzolente, comprese le labbra. Il contatto con quella roba gli rivoltò completamente lo stomaco ed il ragazzo ebbe un conato violento.  
Dante lo lasciò andare subito. Nero barcollò all'indietro e cadde in ginocchio a terra, vomitando nel prato.  
«Cazzo...» boccheggiò il giovane quand'ebbe finito, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano. Era disgustato.  
«Ehi, non bacio mica così male, ragazzo!» si offese Dante, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria contrariata. Era assolutamente sicuro della sua abilità di baciatore, dato che aveva avuto modo di affinarle in una lunga carriera da dongiovanni cominciata ben prima del raggiungimento della maggiore età.  
«Che roba hai sulla bocca?! Che schifo...» si lamentò Nero, rabbrividendo al ricordo di quella porcheria viscida. Gli stava tornando la nausea ancora una volta, per cui cercò di distogliere l’attenzione dal pensiero.  
Dante si pulì alla meglio con una mano: se era solo quello il problema allora era semplice porvi rimedio.  
«Ci riproviamo?» tentò, sorridendo con fare ammaliante. Sperava di avere una seconda possibilità: gli era piaciuto il bacio, anche se era durato veramente _troppo_ poco.  
Nero si rimise in piedi e lo guardò di sbieco con rabbia.  
«Fottiti» esclamò, evidentemente contrario all'idea.  
«Oh, avanti! Ti piaccio, ragazzino, ammettilo! Sei geloso anche dei demoni» cercò di convincerlo il più grande, riprendendo a camminare assieme a lui.  
«Ti ho già detto che gli ho sparato per caso!» ribadì Nero, gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede sotto di lui. Stava iniziando ad essere veramente infastidito da tutta quell’insistenza. Non voleva che si addentrassero oltre in quel discorso, altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscito a reprimere quel che sentiva dentro.  
«Su avanti. Sii sincero: ti sei innamorato di me, eh?» lo pungolò ancora Dante.  
«No» ripeté ancora e con più forza Nero «Io amo Kyrie».  
Lo disse aggressivamente e d'impulso, senza pensare. Si rese conto di cosa aveva detto solo quando ormai aveva parlato.  
Che cosa avrebbe detto Kyrie se l'avesse visto? Era andato a letto con un altro e si era baciato con lui.  
Si sentiva uno sporco traditore.  
Dante si sorprese: ancora pensava a lei, almeno inconsciamente. Credeva che quel che era successo quella notte avesse lenito o allontanato il ricordo di lei - o almeno era quello che lui sperava.  
«Kyrie ti ha lasciato o sbaglio? Perché le vuoi rimanere fedele?» disse l'uomo, aprendo e sollevando a metà le braccia in un gesto di chiara incomprensione.   
«Perché io la amo ancora» rispose Nero con decisione. Non si sentiva più animato dallo stesso ardore con cui pensava a lei prima e ciò gli bruciava, perché sapeva che era tutta colpa di Dante.  
«Certo che sei masochista, ragazzo» sospirò quest'ultimo, facendo spallucce con aria rassegnata.  
Tacquero per il resto del tragitto fino all'ufficio. Le persone per la strada si giravano a guardarli mentre passavano, attirati in parte dalle sostanze di cui erano ricoperti ed in parte dal fetore che emanavano.  
Furono entrambi lieti di raggiungere la loro destinazione, dove poterono finalmente godere di protezione dagli sguardi curiosi delle persone.  
Nero era arrivato ad essere nauseato da quel che aveva addosso, per di più che sopra a tutti gli altri suoi pensieri aveva ancora fisso in mente quello del disgustoso bacio di poco prima. La sensazione di viscido che la sua memoria sensoriale rievocava puntualmente con fin troppa lucidità gli rivoltava lo stomaco ogni volta.  
Non appena ebbe varcato la porta dell’ufficio si diresse come un treno verso la porta del bagno, desideroso solo di spogliarsi di quei vestiti e lavarsi. Come minimo avrebbe svuotato il flacone del bagnoschiuma per togliersi di dosso quell’orribile fetore di liquidi corporei.  
Il suo progetto venne tuttavia ostacolato dalla mano che prontamente gli venne stretta come una morsa attorno al polso per trattenerlo.  
«Stavolta la doccia la faccio prima io» esclamò Dante quando Nero si voltò ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò come se gli avesse appena dato uno schiaffo e fece per replicare in qualche modo, ma il padrone di casa semplicemente scartò di lato per superarlo e corse a chiudersi in bagno, suscitando l’ira del suo ospite.  
«Dante!» urlò Nero, raggiungendo l’uscio e cercando di aprirlo, accorgendosi però che era tutta fatica sprecata, dato che l’uomo si era preoccupato di chiudere a doppia mandata.  
Comunque, era una semplice porta di legno, niente che la sua forza demoniaca non avrebbe potuto abbattere. Si preparò a colpire, ma Dante parve avergli letto nel pensiero, perché lo prevenne dicendo: «Se provi a buttare giù la porta ragazzo, sappi che io sono in piedi proprio dietro. _Nudo_ ».  
Nero avvampò di colpo fino alla punta delle orecchie nell’immaginare per un fugace momento il possente corpo di Dante nudo, poi abbassò di colpo il braccio, abbandonando ogni proposito di distruzione: la sola idea di vederlo nudo lo fece rabbrividire di piacere e terrore insieme.  
Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto abbattere come un ariete da guerra l’uscio per poterlo guardare; l’altra parte di lui, invece, era fermamente convinta di aver visto già abbastanza il corpo di Dante e di dover piuttosto trovare un modo per riconciliarsi con Kyrie.  
Lottando per reprimere quelle che per lui non erano altro che “fantasie da pervertito”, Nero si appoggiò contro la parete di fianco alla porta e si lasciò cadere seduto sul pavimento, prendendosi con entrambe le mani sporche di sangue i capelli unti di non sapeva cosa e scuotendo con vigore la testa per scacciare tutto ciò che non voleva permanesse al suo interno.  
Dopo pochi momenti udì provenire da dentro il bagno il rumore dell’acqua corrente.  
Dante, in piedi nel piccolo cubicolo della doccia, se ne stava appoggiato contro una delle due pareti adiacenti al muro, una mano saldamente stretta attorno alla lunghezza del suo pene.  
Nonostante gli schizzi d’acqua fredda che gli piovevano addosso, i suoi bollenti spiriti non accennavano a placarsi e lui per primo non era intenzionato a permettere che ciò accadesse. Quel bacio rubato a tradimento lungo la strada per l’ufficio, pur essendo terminato in una maniera che non si aspettava affatto, gli aveva fatto venir voglia di assaporare ancora il corpo giovane e prestante di Nero, farlo suo una seconda volta proprio com’era successo quella notte stessa - e poi, perché no, una terza ed anche una quarta.  
Non aveva mai creduto di poter avere una così spinta inclinazione all’omosessualità fino ad allora, ma la cosa non gli creava nessun problema di sorta, perché si sentiva immensamente attratto da quel ragazzo dal carattere così difficile e simile al suo. Se era dettato da quello che per lui era amore - perché per lui quello che provava nei confronti di Nero era a tutti gli effetti “amore” - allora non gli importava di che sesso fosse la persona cui tale sentimento era rivolto.  
Mentre ritornava con la memoria a quel che era accaduto nella notte, sondando i suoi ricordi per cogliere tutti i dettagli possibili sul suo giovane ospite, avvertì brividi di piacere invadergli la schiena ed un agglomerato di calore formarglisi sotto l’ombelico. Nella sua mano - che stava abilmente mantenendo un ritmo abbastanza lento ma costante - il suo pene divenne duro e turgido, pronto per un rapporto che non si sarebbe consumato - con sommo dispiacere dell’uomo.  
Iniziò ad ansimare piano, esalando ogni sospiro come se gli servisse tutto l’autocontrollo che aveva per non trasformarlo in un grido. Sembrava a corto di fiato mentre inspirava ed espirava lentamente e profondamente, gonfiando e svuotando la cassa toracica in maniera ben visibile.  
Iniziava a sentire le gocce d’acqua della doccia più fredde a contatto con la propria pelle, segno che stava accalorandosi sempre più man mano che andava avanti con la masturbazione.  
Gli occorsero alcuni minuti affinché raggiungesse l’orgasmo. Se ci fosse stato Nero nei paraggi era certo che ci avrebbe messo come minimo la metà del tempo. Nel momento in cui venne irrigidì la schiena e piegò all’indietro la testa, esponendo la giugulare, lanciando un sommesso ansito di piacere e sollievo.  
Il getto della doccia trascinò via con sé il suo sperma e di quanto accaduto all’interno di quel box doccia non rimase nessuna traccia se non l’espressione un po’ inebetita sul viso di Dante, il rossore sulle sue guance ed il suo pene ancora mezzo duro ormai non più considerato.  
L’uomo si sciacquò con abbondanza d’acqua fredda e bagnoschiuma, premurandosi di utilizzare anche lo shampoo per lavarsi bene i capelli, così da togliere ogni eventuale residuo viscido o melmoso rimastogli nella chioma albina.  
Quando uscì dalla doccia, pulito e profumato, si avvolse il suo solito asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. Prima di uscire dal bagno si assicurò che il suo organo riproduttore avesse perso la rigidità e le proporzioni tipiche dell’erezione.  
Uscendo, la prima cosa che notò fu Nero, rannicchiato sul pavimento con le ginocchia strette al petto ed il viso affondato in esse. Gli avrebbe volentieri lasciato un succhiotto sulla nuca, per vedere come avrebbe reagito, ma lasciò decadere l’idea.  
«Ehi, puoi andare» avvisò, allontanandosi per dirigersi verso le scale.  
Nero sollevò il viso e gli lanciò un’occhiata truce che però non venne notata affatto. Ignorato dal padrone di casa - con sommo sollievo del ragazzo - sgattaiolò dentro il bagno come un ladro e si chiuse a chiave la porta alle spalle. Si guardò attorno un attimo, come per valutare che non ci fosse nessuna telecamera o eventuali spie appostate da qualche parte, poi si spogliò e si infilò dentro il box doccia.  
Al contrario di Dante, che aveva impiegato tutto sommato poco tempo per lavarsi, Nero ci mise molto di più e non per fare cose che in genere venivano riservate ad altri luoghi e momenti, ma semplicemente perché non finiva più di strofinarsi addosso il bagnoschiuma. Era come se assieme allo sporco superficiale volesse anche togliere qualcosa che reputava sporco e che si annidava ben più in profondità.  
Si lavò anche lui i capelli, ma usò sia lo shampoo sia il balsamo ed una volta uscito dalla doccia perse una gran quantità di tempo ad asciugarsi la chioma mentre si guardava allo specchio, sondando gli occhi azzurri del suo riflesso.  
Quando finalmente si decise ad uscire dalla stanza, era determinato a non dare ulteriori chance a Dante per intuire che l’impalcatura della sua vita sentimentale era stata duramente danneggiata e quasi distrutta.  
Purtroppo quel proposito pareva essere destinato a rimanere tale: Dante lo aspettava, stravaccato sul divano con indosso un paio di jeans blu strappati al ginocchio ed una t-shirt color cioccolato fondente che gli stava piuttosto aderente, mettendo bene in risalto i pettorali. Sembrava annoiato, ma quando vide uscire Nero dal bagno si rianimò all'improvviso.  
«Era ora, credevo fossi stato attaccato da un'orda di demoni» esclamò ironico, piegando di lato la testa e sorridendo.  
Nero fece fatica a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.  
«Non volevo mi rimanesse quella robaccia addosso» replicò, attraversando l'ufficio con determinazione per andare verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore. Si strinse l'accappatoio addosso per timore che si vedesse qualcosa al di sotto ed il gesto non sfuggì allo sguardo attento di Dante, che gli assicurò: «Non ti preoccupare, non si vede niente».  
Nero si sforzò di ignorarlo e andò a recuperare, per la seconda volta nell'arco della stessa mattina, degli abiti puliti.  
Quando scese di nuovo le scale indossava una maglia bianca leggera a maniche lunghe - doveva in qualche modo nascondere il Devil Bringer, dato che doveva uscire - ed un paio di jeans azzurro chiaro abbastanza aderenti e strappati in più punti, i quali lasciavano scorgere la pelle sottostante.  
Dante lo trovava sexy vestito in quel modo. Soprattutto, ringraziava l'assenza del suo solito cappotto blu poiché esso gli precludeva ogni visuale del fondoschiena del ragazzo.  
«Che c'è da fissare?» chiese bruscamente il più giovane, notando come gli occhi dell'altro lo scrutassero senza perderlo un momento di vista.  
«Stai bene vestito di chiaro» fece presente Dante, poi - precedendo ogni possibile replica del suo ospite - soggiunse: «Andiamo».  
Se non si fossero sbrigati ad andare in cerca dell'occorrente per riparare la lampada avrebbero corso il rischio di venire colti dal temporale che si avvicinava: il cielo si era rannuvolato e una pesante cappa plumbea che minacciava una pioggia implacabile adesso opprimeva la città.  
Nero lo seguì senza dire niente, cercando di tenersi fuori della portata delle sue braccia: non voleva incappare in incidenti come quello all'uscita della chiesa.  
Da dietro, tuttavia, aveva modo di ammirare il fondoschiena del più grande senza essere notato, fatto che non sapeva se etichettare come un ulteriore problema o tutto sommato una fortuna. Ad invogliarlo nell'osservazione, oltre al fatto che non indossava il solito cappotto rosso, c'era anche il fatto che i jeans che gli fasciavano le gambe gli stavano un po' stretti a causa della muscolatura ben sviluppata delle gambe, sottolineando con particolare enfasi le sue natiche sode e la linea tra di esse.  
Nero avvertì un calore progressivamente maggiore aggredirgli le guance mentre constatava che era una bella vista. Il ragazzo obbligò il suo cervello a vertere su altri pensieri, tra i quali figurava anche la meravigliosa visione del sedere di Kyrie fasciato da una culotte di pizzo bianco che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione.  
Si sentì rincuorato da quel pensiero, almeno in parte: ancora riusciva a pensare a lei e ciò significava che non era stato ancora del tutto deviato da quel pervertito di Dante - anche se la sua ammirazione per il suo sedere non lo faceva stare poi così tranquillo.  
I due fecero il giro di parecchi ferramenta prima di riuscire a trovare tutto l'occorrente. Dante a prima vista non sembrava un patito del fai-da-te, però poteva nascondere un lato di sé un po' più normale. Inoltre, dal suo modo di chiedere informazioni ai commessi riguardo alla merce, pareva avvezzo a quel tipo di lavori.  
Nero già dopo il secondo negozio si era stancato di girare in mezzo a scaffali pieni di rotoli di fili metallici, cassette di attrezzi e scatole con bulloni di tutte le forme e dimensioni.  
L'ora di pranzo arrivò e se ne andò senza che nessuno dei due avesse messo niente sotto i denti, ma il più giovane sembrava essere l'unico a cui importava qualcosa di ciò. Avvertiva i morsi della fame, ma non osava dir niente all'altro per non essere deriso: odiava quando qualcuno gli dava del debole ed era certo che Dante non avrebbe mancato di farlo se avesse scoperto quanto in quel momento soffriva la fame.  
Quando fecero ritorno alla Devil May Cry erano le due del pomeriggio. Non appena varcata la soglia, Nero andò a sedersi sul divano emettendo un sospiro sollevato: finalmente al coperto. Il cielo minacciava l'inizio di un diluvio apocalittico da un momento all'altro e temeva che non avrebbero fatto in tempo a tornare senza bagnarsi.  
Dante, con il suo carico di attrezzi, attraversò l'ufficio e se ne andò in cucina lanciandogli solo una divertita occhiata di sbieco che il più giovane colse alla perfezione. Gli parve che con quello sguardo volesse prenderlo per i fondelli per la sua stanchezza e non lo tollerò; così si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse.  
Lo sorprese mentre estraeva da un minuscolo ripostiglio una scala di ferro che trasportò senza particolare fatica sotto il buco nel soffitto.  
«Pensavo volessi fare un pisolino per riposarti» lo prese bonariamente in giro il più grande, inerpicandosi sulla scala.  
«Tu hai il fiatone, perché non ti riposi un po', vecchietto...?» replicò tagliente Nero, avvicinandosi a lui.  
«Oh, non preoccuparti, non è certo questo lavoretto a togliermi il fiato» controbatté Dante, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso malizioso mentre lanciava verso il basso un'occhiata da sopra una spalla.  
Nero avvertì i suoi occhi raggiungerlo all'altezza dell'inguine, pertanto si affrettò a cambiare posizione, spostandosi in un punto cieco. Non l'avesse mai fatto: in quel momento Dante - fino ad allora in piedi sul penultimo scalino - posò il piede sinistro sull'ultimo, flettendosi leggermente in avanti per meglio arrivare al soffitto. I suoi jeans - già abbastanza stretti - aderirono al suo fondoschiena ancora di più, evidenziandolo maggiormente. Nero si sentì ardere il volto mentre i suoi occhi vi si posavano. Non era come il fondoschiena di Kyrie, affatto: quello di lei appariva più morbido anche costretto in abiti aderenti. Quello di Dante, invece, era muscoloso come le sue cosce e _molto_ più virile. Nero si trovò a chiedersi quanto potesse essere morbido al tatto, ma scacciò il pensiero non appena si rese conto delle implicazioni.  
Il ragazzo era combattuto tra il piacere che quella vista gli dava e l'istinto di abbassare lo sguardo per non farsi cogliere in flagrante, magari voltarsi e dargli addirittura le spalle. Però così facendo Dante probabilmente avrebbe intuito cosa gli passava per la mente - depravato com'era, di certo non ci avrebbe messo molto a capirlo.  
Purtroppo, il ragazzo non fu abbastanza svelto a decidersi: «Il panorama è di tuo gradimento?».  
Dante si era voltato a guardarlo da sopra la spalla un'altra volta. Stizzito, Nero sollevò il medio luminescente della mano destra verso di lui, suscitando l’ilarità del padrone di casa.  
«Sta' attento, perché potrei pensare di esaudirti» lo stuzzicò deliberatamente, osservandolo per vedere la sua reazione.  
Una smorfia di stupore e rabbia insieme deturpò per un momento il viso del ragazzo, poi svanì per lasciare il posto ad un’espressione di semplice stizza accompagnata da un sussiegoso intreccio delle braccia sul petto.  
Era carino quando riusciva a metterlo a tacere.  
«Puoi darmi una mano, ragazzo, o vuoi solo rimanere a guardare?» domandò retorico Dante, stavolta senza voltarsi.  
Nero tacque qualche momento, riflettendo sull’alternativa propostagli, poi lo sentì dire: «Cosa ti serve?».  
Immaginava che sarebbe stato molto meno collaborativo data l’aperta provocazione che gli aveva mosso, ma tutto sommato preferiva che fosse così.  
«Prendimi la pinza» ordinò Dante, abbassando un braccio ed aprendo la mano in attesa dell’attrezzo richiesto.  
Nero si piegò a cercare nella cassetta che il più grande aveva posato a terra, vicino ai piedi della scala.  
«Quella con l’impugnatura rossa...?» volle sapere il più giovane, mentre frugava all’interno della cassetta.  
«Sì, proprio quella» fu la risposta che gli pervenne dall’altro.  
Nero non sollevò gli occhi, impegnato com’era nella ricerca; perciò gli sfuggì la lunga occhiata deliziata che Dante si concesse al suo fondoschiena. Gli sembrava un vero delitto nascondere una parte del corpo così attraente dentro un paio di pantaloni - per quanto trovasse a suo modo eccitante il sottile gioco di “vedo non vedo” dei buchi che punteggiavano il tessuto.  
Quando il più giovane si alzò per passargli l’oggetto richiesto poco prima, Dante fu bravo a fingere di aver atteso da bravo bambino studiando il disastro cui doveva in qualche modo rimediare.  
Continuarono a lavorare senza particolari problemi, proseguendo in quell’innocente gioco del guardarsi a vicenda mentre l’altro era impegnato in qualche altra cosa. Dopo due ore circa, Dante reputò d’aver sudato a sufficienza per permettersi il lusso di togliersi la maglia.  
Con sorpresa di Nero - che non si perse un solo istante dell’intera scena - l’uomo si sfilò l’indumento madido di sudore dalla testa mentre era ancora in piedi sopra la scala, con un piede sull’ultimo gradino e l’altro sul penultimo. Il torace tonico si fletté leggermente all’indietro seguendo i movimenti impartitigli dalla spina dorsale ed un guizzo di muscoli accompagnò la rimozione della maglia, che venne gettata a terra come un cencio senza più importanza. In ultimo, Dante scosse la testa per liberarsi la vista dai capelli albini e umidi di sudore che gli erano finiti davanti agli occhi nell’operazione.  
Un sospiro liberatorio gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra mentre si passava il dorso della mano destra sulla fronte per tergersi in parte il sudore, prima di rimettersi all’opera.  
«Adesso va meglio» commentò.  
Nero deglutì a vuoto qualche momento, prima di riuscire a riprendere le redini di se stesso e ricomporsi.  
Anche lui era spesso rimasto a torso nudo e più volte era rimasto a contemplare la propria muscolatura nello specchio per qualche tempo. Era un maschio, doveva esserci abituato; eppure era comunque rimasto a bocca aperta quando i muscoli e l’ampio torace di Dante erano usciti allo scoperto, lucidi di sudore.  
Avvertì un calore via via crescente formarglisi nel basso ventre e temette di non riuscire a controllarsi e fare qualcosa di impulsivo e stupido - esattamente come aveva fatto quella mattina stessa, nella chiesa.  
 _«Pensa a Kyrie. Kyrie. Kyrie...»_ si ripeté con forza nella mente, focalizzandosi sulle immagini che pian piano riusciva a riesumare dalla memoria.  
La bruciante sensazione d’essere un traditore a tutti gli effetti lo travolse, proprio come desiderava: se voleva smettere di pensare a Dante, doveva far leva su quanto gli mancasse lei - o almeno, sperava fervidamente che ciò servisse a qualcosa. Così si costrinse a smettere di osservare i muscoli dorsali che vibravano ad ogni minimo movimento delle braccia del padrone di casa; tuttavia fu inutile, perché quest’ultimo - come se avesse captato i suoi pensieri - esclamò: «Pare proprio che lo spettacolo ti sia piaciuto. Vuoi che tolga anche i pantaloni...?».  
Quella fu la proverbiale goccia che fece traboccare l’altrettanto proverbiale vaso: Nero poteva sopportare le frecciatine e poteva sopportare - o quantomeno provare a farlo - il fatto che gli piacesse guardargli il culo e i pettorali; tuttavia, una provocazione così spudorata era troppo.  
Il ragazzo divenne paonazzo fino alla punta delle orecchie. Con fin troppa veemenza abbatté il cacciavite che reggeva in mano su uno dei gradini della scala, piantandocelo verticalmente dentro. Dante si aggrappò alla cima della scala mentre questa traballava pericolosamente sotto il colpo che le era appena stato inferto.  
«Cazzo, hai rotto le palle!» imprecò il più giovane a volume decisamente troppo alto, facendo dietrofront e correndo fuori dalla stanza, seguito dallo sguardo stupito del più vecchio.  
«Quel ragazzo ha veramente bisogno di imparare cosa sia l’autocontrollo...» commentò quest’ultimo a mezza voce mentre udiva la porta dell’ufficio aprirsi e richiudersi subito dopo con un sonoro “SLAM!”.  
L’agenzia piombò in un silenzio surreale se confrontato con il movimento ed il chiasso che c’erano stati all’interno fin dalla notte prima.  
Dante emise un verso stizzito e si mise ad armeggiare di nuovo con i fili della lampada - che pareva miracolosamente funzionare ma che doveva essere ancora fissata per bene al suo posto, dato che i fili penzolavano quasi tutti ancora fuori del buco.  
Mentre stava pensando alla scenata di Nero di poco prima, strinse con le pinze un oggettino di plastica che aveva utilizzato per tenere assieme un paio di fili, recidendo accidentalmente il più sottile dei due.  
Ne prese in mano una estremità, osservandola per cercare di capire se aveva combinato o meno un guaio. La minuscola scritta “electricity generator” che era ripetuta su tutta la lunghezza del rivestimento in plastica mise bene in chiaro che aveva combinato un fottuto casino.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione mentre si grattava la testa: adesso era senza elettricità ed il fatto che si iniziassero a sentire dei tuoni riecheggiare all’esterno dell’edificio, non troppo lontani, non presagiva niente di buono per le prossime ore.  
C’era un temporale alle porte, aveva tranciato il filo del generatore elettrico e Nero era uscito diretto chissà dove. Non poteva andare meglio di così.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _413\. Il cuore negli occhi_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5172 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Un tuono riecheggiò in lontananza, cogliendo di sorpresa Nero. Il ragazzo sollevò per un momento gli occhi dal marciapiede davanti a sé e si guardò intorno, come se temesse d’essere aggredito da un momento all’altro.  
Una parte di sé aveva paura che Dante l’avesse seguito quand’era corso via, ma l’altra desiderava che l’avesse fatto.  
Era ancora indignato per l’aperta provocazione che gli aveva rivolto, però l’ira stava lentamente scemando, sostituita da una strana sensazione di disagio mentre i suoi piedi percorrevano una strada a lui ben familiare che non tardò a riconoscere: stava tornando verso l’edificio dove abitava Kyrie.  
Per un momento fu tentato di deviare e prendere tutt’altra strada, però poi decise di dare ascolto all’impulso di tornare per vederla ancora una volta. Si sentiva un verme pensando a come avrebbe fatto a spiegarle dov’era stato fino ad allora, ammesso che lei glielo domandasse e che, soprattutto, lo volesse vedere: ricordava bene la tristezza e l’amarezza che le aveva letto negli occhi quando l’aveva cacciato da casa. Sperava che nel frattempo che lui era stato via il suo umore fosse migliorato. Lui era senz’altro deciso a cercare di farsi perdonare, in qualsiasi modo: non sopportava l’idea di rimanere ancora con Dante, perennemente in balia di tentazioni cui non voleva abbandonarsi per rispetto nei confronti di quella che lui considerava ancora a tutti gli effetti come la sua fidanzata.  
Dante era un qualcosa di occasionale, _doveva esserlo_ , perché si sentiva ancora bruciare di sentimento nei confronti di Kyrie e non poteva amare due persone contemporaneamente.  
Un altro tuono lo strappò al filo dei suoi tortuosi pensieri, facendogli accelerare il passo, cosicché in breve arrivò alla sua destinazione.  
Alzando gli occhi azzurri a guardare la facciata, percepì una gelida goccia di pioggia cadergli sul viso, seguita subito dopo da migliaia di altre sue simili. Rapidamente la pioggia divenne sempre più fitta e forte, costringendo Nero a correre verso la porta a due battenti e suonare al citofono. Suonò più e più volte, stringendosi le mani sulle braccia, rabbrividendo mentre i suoi abiti s’impregnavano d’acqua gelida.  
Perché diavolo Kyrie non apriva? Con quel tempo dubitava fortemente che fosse uscita di casa.  
Appurato che la sua ragazza non aveva intenzione di aprirgli, iniziò a picchiare forte sulla porta sperando che qualcuno lo udisse ed avesse pietà di lui: stava congelando là fuori. Gli era entrata l'acqua persino nelle mutande.  
Chi gli venne in soccorso fu il portiere, che gli aprì l'uscio esclamando: «Perché state picchiando così forte...?».  
Nero entrò nell'androne di corsa, scuotendo la testa e gocciolando acqua fredda intorno a sé come un cane bagnato. L'escursione termica tra l'esterno e l'interno gli fece tirare un sospiro di piacevole sollievo, anche se tremava ancora un po'.  
Il portiere lo guardò alcuni secondi, poi sgranò gli occhi e disse: «Oh, Nero!».  
«Salve...» salutò lui frettolosamente con un cenno del capo.  
«Che ci fai qui? Hai dimenticato qualcosa...?» domandò il custode del palazzo, incuriosito.  
«Qualcosa del genere» replicò criptico il giovanotto, avviandosi verso le scale prima che l'uomo potesse indagare oltre in merito alla sua presenza lì.  
Kyrie abitava al quarto piano e nell'edificio non c'era mai stato un ascensore; per cui se voleva salire doveva farlo a piedi.  
Mentre procedeva diveniva sempre più impaziente di giungere a destinazione: rivedere Kyrie gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare Dante e tutto ciò che era successo da quella notte fino a quel momento. Voleva che tutto tornasse a com'era stato fino a due giorni prima, niente di più.  
I tuoni fuori erano diventati più frequenti e la pioggia frustava il muro dal lato esterno senza tregua. Il temporale stava peggiorando sempre di più.  
Quando arrivò al quarto piano iniziò a camminare velocemente verso il fondo del corridoio, dove si trovava l'appartamento della ragazza. Il cuore gli batteva veloce in petto mentre la familiare sensazione del corpo esile di Kyrie stretto tra le sue braccia forti veniva rievocato dalla sua memoria.  
Arrivò in fondo e sollevò ansioso una mano chiusa a pugno per bussare, ma quando la posò sull'uscio questo si aprì lentamente.  
Stupito, Nero avanzò all'interno, e tutto ciò che vide furono i mobili imballati e nessuna traccia della padrona di casa.  
«Kyrie...?» chiamò esitante, camminando in quello che una volta era stato il soggiorno «Kyrie!» ripeté a voce più alta.  
Un orribile presentimento si fece sempre più forte nel ragazzo, il quale cercò di tenerlo non solo a bada, ma di cancellarlo del tutto: non poteva crederci.  
«Kyrie non abita più qui».  
La conferma della sua paura gli fu data da una voce familiare udita solo poco prima. Nero si girò indietro, trovandosi davanti il portiere, appoggiato con una spalla contro lo stipite.  
L'uomo scorse nei suoi occhi azzurri confusione e dolore al tempo stesso. Aveva fatto bene a seguirlo fin lassù.  
«Come...?» domandò Nero.  
A quanto pareva, non era stato informato.  
«Questa mattina Kyrie ha lasciato l'appartamento. L'ha venduto insieme ai mobili» spiegò l'uomo.  
«E dov'è andata?» volle sapere il ragazzo.  
Perché se n'era andata senza dirgli niente? Avrebbe potuto aspettare che tornasse o... scosse il capo, rifiutandosi di credere possibile che lei potesse cambiare appartamento per non farsi trovare da lui.  
«Non lo so, non me l'ha detto» rispose il portiere.  
Per Nero fu un colpo durissimo e l'idea che Kyrie se ne fosse andata per non farsi trovare al suo ritorno divenne l'unica spiegazione possibile di quel che aveva fatto: se avesse voluto trasferirsi per altri motivi non avrebbe corso tanto. Avrebbe potuto fare con più calma e soprattutto gliene avrebbe parlato nei giorni addietro.  
Una decisione così improvvisa doveva essere stata dettata da una situazione urgente, e cioè che lui sarebbe potuto tornare da un momento all'altro.  
La sera avanti Nero non aveva capito quanto netta e definitiva fosse stata la sua richiesta di andarsene. Forse se l'avesse capito prima avrebbe sofferto meno: scoprire così che Kyrie non aveva intenzione di tornare con lui era terribile.  
I suoi occhi si riempirono del dolore che gli si agitava dentro. Con il capo chino ed il portamento meno spavaldo, il ragazzo fece dietrofront per uscire dall'appartamento, sotto lo sguardo del portiere.  
«Ehi, ragazzo...» cercò di fermarlo quest’ultimo, notando il suo cipiglio malinconico e ferito, ma Nero non si lasciò fermare ed uscì fuori, attraversando di nuovo il corridoio con molto meno entusiasmo di quando era arrivato.  
Sembrava distrutto.  
«Dove vai? Fuori sta piovendo a dirotto!» lo richiamò il custode dell'edificio a voce più alta per cercare di farsi sentire, ma non ci fu niente da fare.  
Nero scese i quattro piani di scale ed uscì, addentrandosi nella pioggia battente.

La notte sembrava essere scesa con qualche ora d'anticipo. La Devil May Cry era avvolta nell'oscurità, fatta eccezione per le candele che Dante aveva disseminato un po' ovunque ad illuminare il locale: con il generatore elettrico impossibile da utilizzare, aveva bisogno di una fonte di luce alternativa per non inciampare e sbattere nel mobilio.  
L'uomo era seduto dietro la sua scrivania, i piedi appoggiati sopra il piano mentre era immerso nella lettura di una delle sue solite riviste. Tra la spazzatura che ingombrava la superficie di legno che aveva davanti aveva sistemato diverse candele, molte più di quelle che aveva sparso nel resto dell'ufficio. Pur essendo poca e tremula, la luce emessa da quel rimedio improvvisato e d’emergenza, bastava affinché la vista aguzza dell’albino riuscisse a penetrare le tenebre e permettergli il lusso della lettura. Era in momenti come quello che la sua parziale natura demoniaca acquistava numerosi punti extra. I lampi che balenavano all'esterno, poi, gli fornivano momentaneamente della luce extra che non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Aveva rimandato a quando ci fosse stato un tempo migliore la chiamata di un elettricista - condizione che si auspicava sarebbe stata raggiunta l'indomani mattina - anche se non aveva rinunciato al solito menù di tutte le sere: pizza; tuttavia, poiché il telefono era inutilizzabile, era dovuto andare lui stesso a piedi fino alla pizzeria più vicina a prenderla di persona.  
Avrebbe desistito dato il maltempo, ma aveva lavorato praticamente tutto il pomeriggio senza neppure pranzare; pertanto era arrivato a quell’ora totalmente digiuno, per cui non vedeva l’ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, anche se ciò significava dover sfidare la pioggia.  
Così Dante - circa quaranta minuti prima - era uscito armato di ombrello, pronto ad affrontare un temporale che non arrivò fintantoché non fu uscito dalla pizzeria con la cena chiusa in due scatole di cartone ancora calde.  
Il ritorno all’agenzia era stato molto più difficoltoso rispetto all’andata a causa dell’ingombro di ombrello e pizze assieme; tuttavia era riuscito ad arrivare tutto sommato asciutto e con le pizze salve.  
Dopo la trionfante riuscita dell’impresa, l’albino aveva posato le due pizze - quella super farcita che aveva preso per sé e quella più semplice che aveva preso per Nero - in cucina, dove non avrebbero potuto costituire un’orribile tentazione per il suo stomaco vuoto: voleva aspettare che Nero tornasse per mangiare poi assieme, dato che era certo del suo ritorno: aveva lasciato tutta la sua roba in camera.  
Sarebbe tornato fradicio e affamato ma senz’altro più tranquillo di quando se n’era andato; tuttavia ancora non l'aveva fatto ed erano quasi passate quattro ore da quando era uscito.  
Anche se non era proprio nella sua natura, cominciava ad essere preoccupato: dovunque fosse andato a far sbollire la sua rabbia, sarebbe dovuto essere già tornato da un pezzo. Non era una ragazzetta isterica e in genere non gli teneva il broncio per chissà quanto tempo: non era nel suo carattere. Era troppo arrogante per poter essere anche permaloso, specialmente nei confronti di un'innocua avance.  
Passare tanto tempo fuori con quel temporale poteva significare solo due cose: o aveva trovato qualcosa con cui distrarsi, oppure gli era capitato qualche cosa.  
Chissà perché era più propenso a pensare che la seconda fosse l'ipotesi migliore. Intuito? Era più convinto fosse una deformazione professionale che altro. Ne aveva passate così tante che ormai non credeva più di poter uscire senza imbattersi in qualche _incidente_ a forma di demone, e lo stesso pensava di Nero.  
Si raddrizzò sul suo scranno posando a terra i piedi e chiuse la sua rivista, gettandola sulla scrivania mentre si alzava. Afferrò Ebony e Ivory e le ripose nelle fondine che aveva temporaneamente fissato sui jeans e si avviò verso la porta a lunghi passi. Le pistole sarebbero bastate in caso d'aggressione.  
Stava per uscire quando, memore della pioggia battente, fece dietrofront e si avventurò su per le scale, scendendo poco dopo con indosso un cappotto lungo più o meno quanto quello rosso cui era tanto affezionato ma di colore nero.  
Era meglio non uscire con la sola t-shirt addosso, tanto più che non aveva intenzione di portarsi dietro l’ombrello: l’avrebbe soltanto ostacolato nella ricerca.  
Uscì chiudendosi alle spalle la porta, lasciando accese le candele all'interno: quando sarebbe tornato non voleva camminare a tentoni nell'oscurità totale in cerca degli stoppini delle candele.  
Osservò per un attimo il muro di pioggia che aveva davanti, poi vi s'inoltrò coraggiosamente, bagnandosi da capo a piedi nel giro di una manciata di minuti.  
Il primo problema cui si trovò a far fronte fu dove Nero potesse essere andato a cacciarsi. Escluse che fosse rimasto all'aperto, perché non era né uno stupido né un masochista. Anche lui doveva sentire il freddo pungente che le impetuose raffiche di vento portavano con loro, assieme a gocce di pioggia affilate come lame e lapidarie come proiettili. Doveva essersi per forza rifugiato in qualche edificio.  
Data l'ora tarda, Dante scartò a priori i negozi, poiché la maggior parte di essi era già chiusa e i restanti erano prossimi ad esserlo. Gli rimanevano solo i locali, anche se la ricerca si prospettava ardua, dato che di locali, tra bar notturni e ristoranti più o meno economici, la città era piena. Solo nel quartiere dove si trovava la sua agenzia ce n'erano più di una decina e tutti distanti tra loro. Controllarli tutti gli era praticamente impossibile.  
A complicare ulteriormente la situazione - come se già di per sé il numero spropositato di posti da setacciare non fosse sufficiente - c'era il fatto che lui non conosceva le abitudini di Nero, per cui non aveva la più pallida idea di quali posti frequentasse.  
Così, preferì iniziare a cercare dai posti dov'erano stati assieme, a cominciare dal bar dove Nero gli aveva chiesto asilo la sera avanti.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta a vetri, il cartello con su scritto a grossi caratteri "CHIUSO" infranse le speranze di Dante di riuscire a rifugiarsi anche per i soli pochi istanti necessari ad appurare l'assenza o meno di Nero in un luogo riparato dove la pioggia non cercasse di lacerargli il corpo con la sua violenza.  
Proseguì andando verso il locale dal quale la sera prima era uscito trasportandosi sulle spalle il compagno più giovane completamente ubriaco, ma di nuovo non ebbe fortuna - anche se trovò il locale aperto e fu tentato di rimanere all'interno, allettato dal calore.  
Dopo aver fallito quei due primi tentativi, Dante iniziò a girare senza metà, fermandosi presso tutti i locali che trovava aperti per domandare ai commessi se avessero visto un ragazzo che corrispondesse alla descrizione di Nero.  
La ricerca fu infruttuosa e l'albino proseguì sotto il temporale, fradicio e infreddolito. Ben presto iniziò ad avvertire le dita intorpidirsi e cercò di farvi circolare sangue caldo muovendole. Anche le sue gambe non stavano meglio, benché continuasse a camminare fingendo indifferenza nei riguardi dei muscoli intirizziti dei suoi polpacci.  
La sua ricerca lo portò a passeggiare vicino alla chiesetta dove quella mattina stessa Nero aveva manifestato aperta gelosia nei suoi confronti.  
Dante portò gli occhi cerulei sulla struttura mentre con la mente rievocava quell'amaro bacio strappato a tradimento e culminato nel peggiore dei modi possibili, ma il suo sguardo trovò molto più di quanto l'uomo si sarebbe aspettato: c'era una figura rannicchiata contro lo stipite della porta sfondata, una persona che indossava abiti chiari ed aveva i capelli bianchi.  
Con un moto di speranza Dante si affrettò a deviare dal marciapiede, attraversando a passo di marcia il prato incolto ignorando il fango che gli inzaccherò i pantaloni strada facendo.  
Quando giunse in prossimità dell'uscio si fermò e chiamò: «Nero!».  
Il ragazzo alzò la testa e trovandosi a guardare Dante che si avvicinava scosse il capo e disse: «Vattene!».  
Il più giovane era seduto rannicchiato a terra, le gambe ripiegate al petto e cinte dalle braccia, il mento posato sulle ginocchia. Gli occhi erano rivolti verso il basso e la pioggia gli appesantiva i ciuffi di capelli che gli coprivano la fronte usualmente. Grazie all'inclinazione del suo viso quegli stessi ciuffi ostruivano quasi totalmente alla vista il suo volto.  
Era fradicio anche lui e tremava incontrollabilmente, ma non pareva curarsene.  
«Io non me ne vado senza di te, ragazzo!» esclamò con determinazione Dante, chinandosi a prendergli un polso «Su, andiamo via».  
La reazione di Nero a quel semplice contatto fu a dir poco esagerata: tirò via il braccio, sottraendosi alle dita del più grande, sollevando lo sguardo allo stesso tempo ed inchiodando due gemme di fuoco azzurro nelle sue iridi.  
«Non mi toccare, è tutta colpa tua!» urlò a pieni polmoni, come se si fosse trattenuto fino ad allora per sfogare la sua ira.  
Il suo grido si perse nei tuoni e nello scrociare insistente della pioggia.  
Dante rimase in silenzio, aspettando che nel suo accesso di furia improvviso rivelasse qualche particolare che lo aiutasse a capire il perché di una simile reazione: dubitava che fosse dovuta ad una semplice avance un po' più esplicita delle altre.  
Nero rimase immobile per un lungo istante, fissando l'uomo che aveva davanti come se temesse ulteriori tentativi di contatto, poi si portò entrambe le mani tra i capelli e cominciò a sfregarle, proiettando copiosi schizzi di pioggia tutt'intorno.  
C'era senz'altro qualche cosa che gli insidiava la mente: sembrava impazzito.  
Senza essere interpellato, il giovane fornì una spiegazione che fu decisamente illuminante.  
«Non dovevo venire da te. Dovevo tornare da lei e chiederle scusa e adesso è tardi! Kyrie se n'è andata chissà dove e io non so come trovarla!» sbraitò come se stesse parlando con Dante e allo stesso tempo rimproverando se stesso.  
Al più grande faceva pena vederlo in quelle condizioni. Più che altro, era sorpreso: l'ultima volta che li aveva visti assieme, Kyrie gli era sembrata la più innamorata delle ragazze. Non gli era parso per niente il tipo di ragazza che dopo un litigio spariva nel nulla cambiando addirittura domicilio pur di non farsi trovare.  
Vedere Nero soffrire così a causa sua era doloroso per lui in quel momento, specialmente considerata la piega presa dalla loro relazione.  
«Entriamo, Nero. Stai tremando» gli fece presente Dante, chinandosi di fianco a lui.  
Non ottenne alcuna risposta e allora decise di fare a modo suo: protendendo le braccia, ne infilò una dietro la sua schiena passandola sotto un'ascella e l'altra sotto le gambe piegate. Prima che il ragazzo avesse modo di rendersi conto di cosa avesse intenzione di fare, Dante lo sollevò tra le braccia.  
«Ehi! Lasciami andare, mettimi giù! Dante, cazzo lasciami!» urlò il più giovane, scalciando e cercando di divincolarsi, ma la presa del più grande sul suo corpo era così forte che non riuscì di fatto ad opporsi.  
Dante lo trasportò all'interno della chiesetta mezza crollata nonché allagata tirando un sospiro di sollievo per il soffitto che li proteggeva dalle intemperie - nonostante fosse un riparo nient’affatto sicuro.  
Un rumore forte proveniva dalla parte di struttura crollata ed era dovuto in parte alla pioggia che picchiava sul pavimento ed in parte a quella che batteva sulle vecchie panche di legno.  
Dante posò Nero a terra contro un angolo del muro per evitare che continuando a muoversi lo colpisse. Gli concesse un momento per calmarsi, poi gli si inginocchiò accanto e gli si avventò addosso con una foga inaudita, intrappolandolo contro il muro con il petto e le braccia e baciandolo con passione: era contento di averlo trovato e, a modo suo, stava cercando di lenire le ferite del suo animo.  
Nero in un primo momento oppose resistenza, facendo pressione con entrambe le mani sul petto ampio e solido di Dante, il pensiero di Kyrie fisso in mente. Non voleva tradirla ancora, voleva solo riuscire a ritrovarla e farsi perdonare. Poi però iniziarono a piacergli le labbra dell'uomo a contatto con le sue. Per quanto fossero cariche di foga, erano morbide e piacevoli. Il suo corpo cominciò a scaldarsi per la passione mentre l'attrazione per Dante che fino ad allora era più o meno riuscito a reprimere prendeva violentemente il sopravvento su di lui, guidandolo.  
Cinse l'ampio torace dell'uomo e si strinse piacevolmente a lui nonostante fossero entrambi gelati e bagnati. Rispose al bacio con languida passione, mordendogli giocosamente il labbro inferiore. Dante ansimò pesantemente e gli infilò la lingua in bocca. Nero lo imitò e le loro lingue s'incontrarono a metà strada.  
Il bacio si protrasse diversi minuti e alla fine quando recisero il contatto erano ambedue a corto di fiato.  
«Non credevo ti sarebbe piaciuto tanto...» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra Dante «Va meglio ora...?».  
Il più giovane si rannicchiò contro il muro, accarezzando il torace del suo compagno, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento.  
Gli era piaciuto per davvero, e molto per giunta. Era stato più intenso di qualsiasi bacio avesse dato a Kyrie e questo - adesso che lei aveva deciso di uscire definitivamente dalla sua vita - gli faceva capire che i sentimenti che provava per lei non erano profondi e spassionati come lui credeva. Si ritrovò anche a domandarsi da quanto fosse infatuato di Dante a sua stessa insaputa, ma poi accantonò il pensiero: era stanco di arrovellarsi cercando di nascondere a se stesso l'evidenza di quel che sentiva.  
«Stai tremando» osservò Dante a mezza voce, affrettandosi a togliere il suo cappotto.  
«Non fa proprio caldo, se tu non te ne fossi accorto» rimbeccò Nero con un po' più d'animo. Pareva essersi ripreso.  
Dante gli gettò addosso il suo cappotto e l'altro lo accettò di buon grado, avvolgendosi in esso. Era tiepido ed era sempre meglio di niente. Comunque, non rinunciò al calore derivante dal corpo dell'uomo che aveva addosso.  
«Kyrie si è persa davvero un amante con del talento...» esclamò Dante, scrutando negli occhi il più giovane. Voleva saggiare se e quanto fosse ancora sconvolto per la partenza della sua ormai ex fidanzata.  
Per un momento temette di assistere ad una scenata come quella di poco prima sullo stipite, ma poi vide una luce accendersi nei suoi occhi cerulei.  
«È colpa sua. Se caccio i demoni o meno è affar mio» disse il ragazzo lentamente, scandendo ogni sillaba come per imprimerla bene nella propria mente. Ancora doveva esserci un'eco di Kyrie dentro di lui, a giudicare dal cipiglio che assunse per un momento, ma stava prendendo consapevolezza di doverla dimenticare.  
Dante fece per dire qualcosa, ma la coscia che Nero gli infilò tra le gambe strusciandola contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni deliberatamente gli fece cambiare argomento.  
«Non mi sembri più sconvolto» disse.  
«Ho bisogno di distrarmi» fu la risposta di Nero, accompagnata da un altro strofinio.  
«Sta' attento, perché potrei prenderti qui» asserì Dante, un sorriso che gli arricciava gli angoli delle labbra. Lo stava tentando deliberatamente e lo sapeva bene.  
«È una minaccia?» domandò il più giovane, posandogli una mano sul per adesso normale rigonfiamento del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
Dante si alzò in piedi e lo raccolse da terra di nuovo, avviandosi verso il varco dove un tempo si trovava la porta.  
Nero stavolta non si mosse in alcun modo.  
«So camminare anche da solo» obiettò, accoccolandosi contro il petto del suo compagno, nascondendosi il più possibile sotto il cappotto che aveva ancora addosso a mo' di coperta.  
«Ho fretta di tornare in ufficio, ragazzo» replicò in fretta l'uomo, uscendo di nuovo sotto la pioggia.  
Voleva averlo, senza "se" ne "ma". La notte avanti era ubriaco e l'aveva praticamente costretto a fare l'amore a furia di stuzzicarlo. Adesso voleva fare l'amore con lui per eliminare definitivamente ogni ricordo che poteva essere rimasto di Kyrie.  
Era incredibile come gli eventi si fossero evoluti rapidamente nell'arco di un solo giorno.  
Nero non obiettò, troppo infreddolito per volersi allontanare dal calore del corpo di Dante. Se non avesse preso un malanno avrebbe dovuto ringraziare tutti i numi del cielo.  
Il ritorno alla Devil May Cry fu incredibilmente rapido. Dante utilizzò tutte le scorciatoie che ricordava essere nel tratto di strada che lo separava dalla sua destinazione. Il suo passo quasi di corsa, poi, rese il viaggio ancor più breve.  
Quando arrivarono, Nero trovò ad attenderlo un ufficio immerso nella semioscurità, rischiarata solo da mozziconi di candela sparsi in giro.  
«Che è successo qui?» domandò curioso.  
«Non c'è più corrente elettrica» tagliò corto Dante, avanzando verso il centro della stanza.  
Prima che il più giovane avesse modo di chiedere qualsivoglia altro particolare relativo al blackout, il padrone di casa gli intimò: «Spogliati».  
«Che cosa?!» fece Nero, fingendo di non capire.  
L'altro si spogliò in fretta dei vestiti fradici e tornò dal suo ospite con una coperta.  
Nero rimase colpito dalla fretta che aveva avuto di togliersi gli abiti, oltre che dal corpo ben piazzato e quasi statuario che aveva davanti. Dante non aveva alcun pudore: se ne stava in piedi dinanzi a lui a farsi esaminare senza batter ciglio; anzi, al più giovane parve quasi desideroso di farsi ammirare.  
Semmai Nero avesse avuto dubbi in merito al suo essere un gran esibizionista, adesso non poteva più averne.  
«Ho detto spogliati» ripeté l'uomo con voce leggermente arrochita.  
Nero si apprestò ad eseguire, osservandolo di sottecchi per cogliere eventuali reazioni nel momento in cui rimosse la maglietta, ma non notò nessuna variazione nel suo cipiglio.  
Dante lo guardò per un po', ma poi si stancò di aspettare, consumato dal desiderio.  
Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli sfilò rapidamente i pantaloni e i boxer, gettandoli via alla rinfusa.  
«Fermo, cosa stai...?!» iniziò a protestare Nero cercando di sottrarsi, ma venne messo a tacere brutalmente dalla bocca di Dante, che si posò sulla sua con prepotenza ed irruenza insieme.  
Con le mani cercò di arginare le carezze rudi e possessive dell'altro, ma a niente valsero i suoi sforzi, perché l'uomo trovava sempre un punto debole nella sua difesa che gli permetteva di guadagnare terreno.  
«Non c'è più Kyrie pronta ad aspettarti» gli bisbigliò a fior di labbra il più grande «Non opporre resistenza».  
«Fermo, non vogl... ah!».  
L'ennesima protesta di Nero finì in un sospiro mentre le dita di Dante si intrufolavano nel suo fondoschiena, umide e stranamente piacevoli.  
Nero si inarcò contro il corpo bagnato dell'altro, aderendo contro il suo ventre e i suoi pettorali solidi come roccia, compiacendo la brama di contatto che animava il suo partner nel profondo. Non fu difficile per il ragazzo percepire l’erezione di Dante che premeva contro il suo basso ventre, umida e calda.  
Dimenticando ogni tentativo di opposizione, Nero cominciò a strusciarsi lentamente contro l’altro, riuscendo a bloccare in tal modo la foga del suo bacio. Ritraendo la testa, riuscì ad avere una panoramica nient’affatto male dell’espressione quasi estatica che si era dipinta sul viso del suo amante, che affondò le dita nel suo fondoschiena con particolare veemenza per avvicinare il suo corpo al proprio.  
Un mugolio di dolore eruppe dalla gola del minore, il quale però si fece forza ed addentrò una mano tra i loro corpi in cerca dell’erezione del padrone di casa. Quando la trovò - la riuscita della ricerca fu sottolineata da un ansito particolarmente forte - l’afferrò stoicamente, serrando le dita della mancina attorno alla lunghezza del muscolo e iniziando a muovere il braccio su e giù - per quanto gli era consentito dalla posizione in cui si trovava.  
Dante iniziò ad emettere gemiti rochi di piacere. Era contento che quel ragazzino avesse deciso di tirare fuori gli artigli, perché fare sesso con qualcuno che si accontenta di fare il sottomesso e godere unicamente lui era noioso. Si sollevò dal suo corpo, tirandolo con sé nel movimento - non voleva affatto togliere le dita dal suo meraviglioso posteriore - e posizionandoselo sulle cosce.  
Nero lo seguì nel cambiamento di posizione senza lamentarsi, trovando molto più comoda la postura per quel che voleva fare: adesso l’erezione di Dante era libera di stare alzata ed il suo braccio non era più costretto tra i loro corpi.  
«Continua...» lo implorò quasi il maggiore, chiudendo gli occhi mentre si leccava le labbra. Rapidi e brevi respiri uscivano dalla sua bocca come dolorose schegge che contribuivano ad acuire l’eccitazione di Nero.  
Kyrie non gli aveva mai sortito un effetto del genere quando facevano l’amore: i suoi gemiti erano armoniosi, ma avevano sempre una nota dolorosa che lo impietosiva ed invogliava a rallentare la foga della penetrazione, affievolendo il suo desiderio. Dante, invece, non faceva altro che aumentarlo con qualsiasi cosa facesse.  
Dopo quelli che parvero interminabili minuti, l’uomo rimosse le dita dal suo sedere e, afferrandolo per il bacino, se lo spostò seduto a cavalcioni sulla pancia. Nero non capì le sue intenzioni finché non avvertì la punta della sua erezione che passava in rassegna l’intera linea tra le sue natiche, in palese ricerca della sua apertura.  
Nero si contrasse ansimando pesantemente e quando finalmente l’altro lo penetrò dovette piegarsi in avanti e posare le mani sul suo petto per impedirsi di cadere: i suoi muscoli erano così tesi che tremava e pertanto faticava a rimanere fermo e dritto con la schiena.  
Dante cercò di muoversi, ma il peso del ragazzo sopra di sé gli impediva di farlo con la veemenza che lui voleva. Ci pensò Nero ad aiutarlo, iniziando a muoversi per appagare l’improvviso desiderio che si era impossessato di lui.  
Sotto di lui, il suo partner continuava a gemere piano, lasciando che fosse lui a condurre i giochi, limitandosi a godere del contatto tra i loro corpi, della propria erezione nel suo fondoschiena e della punta del pene dell’altro che gli stava premendo dentro la conca dell’ombelico. Lui si limitò semplicemente a prendergli l’erezione e masturbarlo, dandogli un ulteriore incentivo ad impegnarsi.  
Nero si diede un gran daffare per arrivare all’orgasmo, muovendosi come un forsennato, cercando di soddisfare l’eccitazione che lo ricolmava.  
Dante fu il primo a venire, ansimando e stringendo così forte la presa sul muscolo dell’altro da strappargli un gridolino a stento soffocato. Nero si sentì riempire del caldo liquido seminale del suo compagno e per un attimo fu tentato di bloccarsi e lasciarsi sopraffare dal piacere; poi però avvertì un’improvvisa impennata d’eccitazione e tornò a muoversi come un pazzo, facendo tremare anche il corpo ormai esausto di Dante.  
Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, poco più d’un paio di minuti più tardi, reclinò all’indietro la testa ed emise un lungo, roco sospiro d’estasi che raggiunse le corde più intime dell’uomo che giaceva sotto di lui. Quest’ultimo gli allacciò le braccia muscolose attorno alle spalle e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo con rinnovato fervore mentre lo sperma del suo compagno più giovane gli dilagava sull’addome, scivolando nei solchi dei muscoli fino a cadere lungo i suoi fianchi, gocciolando infine sul pavimento.  
Nero rispose con altrettanta energia al contatto e alla fine, quando decisero che era il momento di spezzarlo, entrambi erano senza fiato.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, come cercando di penetrare nei cerulei occhi dell’altro per raggiungere i più reconditi segreti che celavano al mondo.  
«Non sei male, ragazzo...» commentò compiaciuto Dante, rompendo per primo il silenzio che era calato tra loro «Credo che non ci sarà molto tempo per annoiarsi d’ora in avanti...».  
Nero sorrise di sghembo, guardandolo dall’alto con aria di superiorità.  
«Spero che riuscirai a fare performance un po’ più... _entusiasmanti_ nel prossimo futuro» dichiarò, cercando di alzarsi. Incontrando una lieve resistenza da parte del pene ancora mezzo duro di Dante che non aveva rimosso prima, si irrigidì leggermente. Gli occorse non poca forza di volontà per procedere nel movimento resistendo all’impulso di risedersi e concedersi un altro giro di sesso.  
«Questo significa che conti di rimanere?» domandò Dante, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
Nero non sapeva se la sua espressione fosse sintomo di speranza in ciò che aveva appena ipotizzato o se fosse semplice stupore.  
«Non voglio avere problemi» disse cripticamente, cercando così di stabilire quale fosse la posizione del padrone di casa riguardo la possibilità che lui si trasferisse a tempo indeterminato presso la sua agenzia.  
Dante studiò il suo corpo nudo e ancora caldo con gli occhi, come se volesse mangiarlo con lo sguardo.  
«Non avrai problemi... non se ti comporterai bene, s'intende» replicò, mettendosi faticosamente a sedere.  
Nero si avvolse nella coperta che era stata abbandonata più in là come un vecchio fagotto, coprendo il suo inguine alla vista.  
«Allora vuoi che rimanga?» indagò «Chiedimelo».  
Voleva sentirlo mentre glielo domandava apertamente. Voleva vederlo prostrarsi pur di tenerselo vicino.  
Dante sollevò il mento in un atteggiamento altezzoso e superbo; poi però disse: «Rimani qui, ragazzo».  
«Le parole magiche?» lo sfotté Nero esibendo un sorrisetto impertinente.  
Un cipiglio leggermente stizzito distorse i tratti del viso di Dante per un momento.  
«... _per favore_ » aggiunse dopo un attimo di esitazione: non era di temperamento incline a dare ascolto a chi gli ordinava qualcosa, in genere, ma per quella volta poteva fare un'eccezione.  
Nero si sedette accanto a lui, senza accennare a voler abbandonare la coperta.  
«Se ci tieni così tanto... va bene» acconsentì.  
«Perfetto, allora togli questa e andiamo a fare ancora un po' di conoscenza intima sotto la doccia prima di cena» si affrettò ad aggiungere il maggiore, tirando per un lembo la coperta in cui Nero si stava nascondendo, sorridendo malizioso e posando un altro bacio sulle labbra del minore.  
«Ti farò dimenticare definitivamente Kyrie» gli promise con voce deliberatamente sexy.  
Invece di reagire come aveva fatto fino a quello stesso pomeriggio - incazzandosi con lui e sbraitando - il ragazzo mise su un'espressione di aperta sfida.  
«Voglio proprio vedere come farai» esclamò, sollevando il mento con arroganza.  
Ormai per Kyrie non era rimasto più posto nel suo cuore. Lei se n'era voluta andare e lui l'aveva accettato.  
Adesso nel suo cuore c'era solo Dante.


End file.
